Trusting God
by HeLovesMe66
Summary: Find out how trust in God has helped Ash, Misty and other friends make it through hard times in life. Our characters are freshman in college in teh beginning and i will go through until the are later in life with the message of God included.
1. Bike Ride

**Bike Ride**

This story is about two people who do not know each other but come together because both are having a bad day and through a release of frustration meet each other and become friends or more.

 _Italics is text talk_

 **Ash**

"I cannot believe my luck, I am supposed to go with my friends and they left without me and I am 15 minutes early."

 _Ash - What is your guy's problem, I am early and I arrive to a note you already left_

 _Friend – we figured you never wanted to go in the first place so we decided for you, now let us enjoy our day._

Ash clicked his phone shut and put it in his pocket. Now what is he to do since he was looking forward to the day but when they asked him he just got back to the apartment after four classes, a six hour shift at the bar and then on the way home was talking to Dawn and she informed him since they were friends who dated, she wanted more so she is going out with Paul now.

Should not have hurt because they agreed they would not get serious but the other night they went to a movie, had a nice dinner and she wanted to take him to the local store that her parents owned so they could meet Ash, all things that serious dating people do so he thought they might be nearing that level. The sealer of his thoughts was when he went to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek and she put her hand on his cheek and turned him and kissed him on the lips quickly.

The both ended up looking at each other then they mutually leaned in and kissed on her porch until they saw the lights of her parents car pull into the drive way. He had not heard from her from that day, a Friday until this past Monday when she announced she needed more. He thought they were going for more but he was wrong again about girls.

 **Misty**

Misty was in the shower trying to dry her eyes in the wet shower, make sense, no but she was hurting, hurting really bad. Her boyfriend she has had since they were in eighth grade had cheated on her and he said he figures since she did not want sex with him, she must be getting from someone else so he found someone else too, some girl named Dawn or Dusk or some other time of the day, she did not care.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and she tried to text Gary again.

 _Misty - Can we talk, I am confused why you thought I was cheating on you and why didn't you talk to me before you did what you did?_

 _Gary – Leave me alone, I have been told you are friendly with the guys and figured that is why you did not want me._

 _Misty – I did want you but you know I want to be a virgin when I get married. My beliefs teach me the wonderfulness of being pure for your husband and I promised God I will not stray from this. Why would you think otherwise?_

 _Gary – About this God stuff, I only told you I believed in him in hopes to get in bed with you but instead He is the reason I did not. You need to decide if you want me or God, if you chose me then prove it when I get back from my trip with the guys this weekend._

 _Misty – Good Bye Gary, I made my choice long time ago to follow God and that was before you wanted me to follow you. Do not respond back._

He did not and she cried again. She felt betrayed by him and at the time she was feeling some anger for her Christian upbringing and wondered if she was made to feel guilt not sleeping with him and what harm it would have done. "I would have betrayed God and I would have regretted it. Bad enough I have impure thoughts let alone if I would of sacrificed my loyalty to God because of human pleasure."

She closed her phone after checking again to see if he responded back, she told him not to and he listened but a part of her was hoping for a sorry but it never came. She shut her eyes and at that time the only thing to do was screaming very loud.

She found out her roommates were home, she thought they were gone and they came running. She looked at them once and could not hold back the tears and told the whole story. All of them knew Gary and never figured he would do this, especially Gary's older sister who was a senior in college and allowed the three freshman girls, Misty, May and Serena stay with her.

"Misty, clear your head and let out some frustration. Take my bike and go on a ride but make sure you brings your phone and in case you go too far let me know and I will come and get you."

"Thank you Daisy and sorry I scared all of you."

"Believe me, when I get home the next time and Gary is there, he will be screaming much louder" said Daisy.

"I think I am going to accidently forget to catch Dawn in the next cheerleading practice. I thought she has a boyfriend she says they are friends who hang out a lot but she really likes him and she said she was going to kiss him this past Friday but I am not sure how that went. She probably didn't since she slept with Gary on the Thursday before that."

"I know Dawn's friend and he is the nicest and quietest guy in the world and he told me he was going to ask Dawn to be more than friends but he was scared because he knew she has a wild side and he is not ready for a wild girl. He is a believer in God, not that I understand that stuff, but he said a man and woman should save themselves for that until married. He turned me down and I even got him drunk once and he could barely walk but he turned me down and told me to go home. He was mad at me but still paid my cab. We are finally getting back as friends but he does not trust me and he needs trust in a girlfriend" said the now sad Serena knowing what she is missing because of sexual desires she cannot control.

"I wish I could meet a guy like that and no do not introduce me to him because what is meant to be, God will give me direction. I have my faith in God and before I ride I will pray for him to direct me to do what is right."

 **Ash**

Ash changed his clothes and put on some shorts and a sleeveless shirt. It was sunny and about 80 degrees outside, perfect weather for a walk to clear his mind. He should not be real mad but with the incident with Dawn, then coming home and being asked to go the following weekend with the guys on a camping retreat, which he knew he answered with no emotion but he did say yes and was already packed before school and work the day before.

He walked out the door and decided to head over to the park. He enjoyed watching people run, walk, ride bike and play on the playground. He also liked to play Frisbee but since it was just him, kind of hard to play. He did decided to bring one with just in case he tossed it up and caught it himself and maybe someone would offer to play with him, has happened before.

 **Both**

He was deep in thought until he noticed this red hair girl sitting on the side of the park, her bike was lying beside her but she looked to be in the same if not worst mood than he was. He wanted to talk to her but if she felt like him, she also wanted to be alone like him.

He walked through the park and found nothing to do, after an hour he headed home and when he approached the exit, he noticed the girl still sitting there. As he got closer he noticed the chain on her bike was jammed into the wheel sprocket and even if she wanted to push her bike home the back wheel would have to be lifted up because it would not move.

"Sorry if I am disturbing you but noticed you here earlier and see you are still here. I apologize I did not notice your bike was broke because maybe I could of fixed it so you did not have to sit her this long."

Misty looked up at the person talking to her and noticed the kindness, sadness and even regret on his face. "It is okay, gave me some time to think but now I would like to go home and I cannot get a hold of any of my roommates to help me home with the bike. I only live a mile from here but just too tired and worn out from life to carry a bike." She regretted sounding so needy but she felt comfortable with this person.

She was not looking at him when she talked last but when she looked up he was not in her view and then she heard her bike being moved. Normally she would have let her anger flare and ask if he was going to steal it but she sensed no wrong in the person, this man she noticed and she blushed.

"I can fix this but might take a few minutes if you do not mind."

"I would appreciate this and thank you for stopping. Do you realize how many people will pass a woman who must have seen me fall and not one asked if I was okay or if I needed help."

"I would of but when I walked by you were sitting her and had your head on your knees with your arms wrapped around your legs."

"You must have really looked at me intensely" she teased but then regretted it because she was not being right teasing like that. She appreciated the honesty and here she just gave him a hard time about it. "Sorry, that was not nice of me to say that."

Ash did not say anything but he did smile before going back to work on the bike. He took longer than he expected but after an hour he final got the chain out of the sprocket and onto the gear. He tested it by lifting the back end up and spinning the wheel and it moved freely.

"What do I owe you for fixing this? I can pay you since I teased you and wasted your time."

"You already paid me, I am having a terrible day and to know there is one woman in this world that can be civil and act sincere, I am happy. I as doubting the world today about woman and friends but you have proven me wrong, thank you." Ash then started to walk away but he heard her call after him.

"You said you came in this way" as she pointed to the gate "and I did to and there is only one trail for a half mile before it splits. If we do not live the same way, can we at least walk and talk the half mile.

"I would like that" and then they left after he offered her a hand to get up. It was then he noticed her bloody knee and scraped up shin. "Are you okay?" She looked down and was shocked how much she was bleeding and the blood on her leg was approaching her white socks and new white shoes.

Ash stripped off his white sleeveless shirt and before she could reject he knelt down and tied it around her leg and stopped the blood from flowing down her leg. Misty had on a short skirt and probably unknown to Ash she had on bike shorts under the skirt but she noticed he not once looked up to take a peak and made it obvious he was being proper.

She remember they had not introduced themselves yet but then it was kind of fun being mysterious. It is not like they will ever date or even see each other again so the mystery of the unknown name made it exciting. She kept glancing at him but he kept his eyes to himself in a respectful way. Misty was really torn about wanting to know him more.

They came to the split and of course luck was not with her, he lived down the path she did not. He said good bye and started to walk away and she looked at him longer than she should. She is not sure why but she blurted out the first thing she could think of. "Do you go to church my hero?"

He smiled at her attempt to be funny but also sensed some honesty I her words wince she blushed and looked away when he made eye contact. "Of course, how else can I learn to be around other Christians and also the short comings I have in life I might learn from my fellow Christians."

All Misty could think about now, when will he ask me to marry him. She shook her head and wondered why those thoughts, she never once thought about marriage with Gary except when he wanted sex and she said if they get married but she honestly could not see it happening.

"I thought so, you are a good guy." She then ran off, well hobbled with a bad limp. She was pushing the bike and the pedal hit her sore and she could not help but yelp out. Before she knew it the bike was directed away from her and she looked up into the kind eyes of her hero.

She did not truly believe in heroes but she did know this guy was all heart and she has not felt like he has stripped her with his eyes and everything about him is done in respect towards her.

"I am not busy today, was supposed to go camping this weekend with some friends but they left without me so if you do not mind me being around you a few minutes longer I can push your bike for you."

She wanted to scream only a few minutes longer, stay as long as you like but instead she nodded and said yes before they moved on. She looked at him more and once he caught her and he smiled. She was scared to be caught because he was nice looking and she was not into body judgement but he was walking beside her with no shirt and she could tell he kept himself in shape.

"I do not mind being looked at but I am not the kind of man to stare at a woman. If a woman has s nice body and yet does not flaunt it, then she deserves the respect to be treated as a lady and her body only for her and the man she someday loves and marries. Kids our age jump into sex and then they wonder why when they get married sex is not intimate with the one they marry and then end up cheating, or cheat before they are married." When he said this, she saw a tear run down his cheek and she wanted to wipe it away for him, not to touch him but to be of comfort.

"I know exactly what you mean, I have this ring reminding me Jesu asked me to be pure and when my boyfriend, I mean ex pressures and I had a hard time fighting the urge, I look at the ring and remember that Jesus died on the cross for me, the least I can do is wait to give my body until I am in love and married to the man who treats me the way Jesus has asked him to treat his wife, with respect and love."

"I agree and so far this has not worked out for me, I guess the girls lose interest in me and find another when I am trying to slowly build a relationship with them."

"This is where I live, thank you so much for walking with me and thank you for the wonderful conversation. May I know you name please." When she looked at him and saw fear in his eyes she knew she asked him something difficult to him. He needed to have trust and knowing a person a few hours was not worth giving trust.

"God will find us together again if we are meant to know each other, I trust this and I was not being silent to avoid giving my name but to ask God to lead me back to you if we are meant to see each other more than this once. I am going to go for a run and thank you for the wonderful day. You truly are kind person and I hope my prayer is answered."

She watched as he took off down her street in the opposite direction he lived. She sat down on the steps hoping he would come back that way and she would not force him to talk but she would wave to him. Her luck was not with her an after an hour, she started to go into the house.

She opened the door and then heard a horn honk, she turned and saw Daisy, May and Serena pulling into the driveway. "Were have you been Misty and what happened to you, are you okay?"

"I have never been better, I met the most amazing guy, he loves God and before we parted he would not give me his name but prayed that God brings us together some day. I trust God and so does he, I trust him too."

"We tried to call you and could not reach you so we have been out for three hours looking for you."

Misty looked at her watch and was shocked how much time had passed, it was almost five in the afternoon and she left at ten this morning. "The chain on your bike slipped and caught on the wheel and I crashed. I sat there which I did not mind and then after an hour or more, this kind person stopped and asked if I needed help. I crashed in front of a bunch of people and not one stopped to help or see if I was okay. This man fixed my bike and said sorry for passing me by earlier but I sitting on the grass with my head down and legs wrapped in my arms so he did not want to disturb me. He was honestly sorry for making me sit there that long and yet nothing was his fault."

The three girls looked at her in shock because none of them knew of a guy like this, well except maybe Serena but she figured this could not be Ash since he was out of town with the guys this weekend and if he was in town he worked on weekends and he did not miss work.

"When I stood up my leg started to bleed and the blood was going down my leg towards my white socks and shoes and he took off his shirt and had not shirt underneath" she blushed just saying this "and he wrapped my leg with his white sleeveless shirt so I did not bleed on my clothes, he did not even hesitate or wait to be asked. He kept his head down the whole time when he could have looked up my skirt even though I have on those mini bike shorts but he did not know that. When he stood up he put his hand over his eyes to not get a view either."

We walked to the split in the path and when I started to walk he heard me yelp when the bike pedal hit my leg and he rushed over and pushed it here and that is when he prayed and then he took off running down our street in the opposite direction he said he lives. I waited for a while in hopes he returned but he mist of went home a different way."

 **Next Day**

 **Misty**

The next morning Misty woke up after wonderful night of sleep, she did not have naughty dreams of her hero, like she is known to have at times and she feels guilty but her dream was a third persons view of what happened that day. She witnessed his effort to not take inappropriate looks at her, how he made sure at all times she was comfortable and how fast he removed his shirt to help her.

She woke up smiling and then she heard a scream, a joyful scream from the kitchen/laundry room. "Misty, get I here right now and I do not care if you are naked." She ran into the room, and no she was not naked, to see what the big deal is.

Serena was in the laundry room going through some laundry and she figured she would try and get the blood from the person's shirt that was so kind to her roommate. "Is this the shirt that he took off his back to comfort you?"

"Yes"

"Did you see the writing on this shirt?"

"No"

Serena showed her that the shirt had in very faint letters the words 'He Lives' and she loved it but she knew he was a Christian or at least he said so not sure what this meant.

"I helped Ash buy this shirt online and he spent a whole day trying to find a shirt just like this and when he could not, he paid 100.00 for the specific fabric and lettering to make this shirt. You were with my friend Ash, the nice guy I told you about. He is the one I messed up with because of my physical desires."

Serena looked down at the shirt and Misty looked at Serena and could see a tear in on her cheek. "You said you are still friends with him, is that enough?" Misty asked.

"It has to be, I have known Ash since elementary school and the one thing he hates was being mistreated and disrespected. I did both in one night when I tried to get him to commit to me through sex. My intentions were to take advantage of his loyalty and it was not a one night mistake, I planned it out Misty, I knew if we had sex I could have got pregnant and that was how I was going to get him to notice me. After he denied me that night I broke down and confessed everything to him and he called a cab and asked me to leave. I am dirt and should be honored he came to me a few weeks later to make sure I was okay and slowly we have talked again. We were seniors in high school and to this day I found he blames himself as much as me for underage drinking and flirting with me enough to let me feel I had a chance."

"Serena, promise me that you will not mention me to Ash. I want fate to lead us back together and if that does not work then someone else was meant for me. I will not deny he has captured my interest and I prayed last night the same thing Ash did but I need our meeting again to be purely by fate."

Serena agreed and then she left the room, Misty was sure she as going to her room to cry. She saw the kindness in Ash and she can only imagine if you betray that kindness and know you ruined any chance you have to be with a person like him.

She did not notice that she was now clutching his shirt to her chest and she could smell the odor of the male she was with yesterday. She felt guilty she sniffed it but the smell warmed her heart and not her body. "Please God answer my prayer, I put this in your hands and will follow the path you have chosen for me."

 **Ash**

"I cannot believe I was not thinking when I gave away my favorite shirt" he said to himself but then he smiled seeing the look of comfort on her face when he made sure she was not smeared with blood and her clothes were not ruined

He could not help remember her smooth muscular legs and the eyes of blue ocean water that penetrated into his hardened heart that day. He was wondering if he was right in not giving her his name but then he was going by fate.

Dear God,

I pray for my request yesterday to be answered and pray for me to be patient. I felt things with her that I never have before and when I saw he love for You, I melted on the inside. I know you have a timeline for each of us and I will wait but let me know if she is the one for me. I will look for any signs to go another way but until then I will wait for this girl. Amen.

Ash then put his head down thinking of the prayer he just said "I hope this is not too long of a wait" as he regretted saying he will be patient

 **Graduation Date**

 **Ash**

He just received his engineering diploma and slowly walked off the stage and was going to leave instead of sit down and listen to the rest. He felt sorry for the last few people because most people left and the crowd thinned out, that is what happened when the ceremony lasted four hours and people got tired of waiting.

He was there alone, he has been alone for over three years now and the last time he did not feel alone was the day he met her. He has not seen her once since then but she has never left his heart. He separated him from the social world because that is not how he felt he needed to meet her again, not some party or anything else that they might both regret.

He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts of her, he said he would be patient when he prayed but even he was losing his patience. He could close his eyes and see her plain as day even this much time after the only day he saw her. He still felt she is the one.

 **Misty**

She could not believe her name started with a W and she had to wait this long to get her diploma. She could have received it in the mail but no, she wanted to have the honor of walking across the stage. She arrived late skipping out on the speeches and over half of her class receiving their diploma. She thought of getting there earlier in hopes to see 'him' get his but she was not sure if he would be there since he seemed too withdrawn from the world.

She heard a couple times from Serena he was quieter now and she even lost touch with him the last two years of school. "Oh Ash, what has happened to you?" she looked at her program and she saw the program had six people referenced as Ash. The school allowed nicknames so some could be Ashley's who went by Ash and all of them had last names that started with M or sooner so she missed them all.

She finally heard her name and started to walk up to the stage and notice 70 percent of the crowd and classmate had gone and the clapping was proof of this. How saw I am here alone and even the people who came early could not stick around to hear my name.

 **God's Answer**

Misty Waterflower the announcer belted out, this name meant nothing to Ash but he liked the name, sounded pretty and he would have looked but he was too busy kicking himself that he forgot his suit jacket on the back of his chair. He grabbed his jacket and he noticed how few people clapped so he stood and face the stage to clap out of respect but he only clapped once when he stopped.

Misty received her diploma and she heard the tender claps from the crowd but then she hear a louder clap and for some reason this got her attention and she looked. Her diploma dropped to the stage flor when she saw the person who did on loud clap and the stopped, it was him.

She forgot about her diploma and he forgot about his jacket and she ran down the steps and he ran up the isle leading to the steps. The crown started to clap louder and few people who were outside the ropes turned and saw the couple running to each other. They were not sure what was happening but they clapped too.

Serena was still there because she did not graduate until that fall so she helped with clean up and she witness the whole thing, she clapped the loudest and yelled out, "Finally Ash and Misty" and then kept clapping.

Ash and Misty met in the isle and he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. She had tears and he did too but neither cared. "I missed you Misty and thought of you every day and waited for this day. I knew God would answer my prayers, I just knew it."

"I have thought of you every day too and I prayed every day but was ready to give up. I knew this would come true though because since that day, God did not allow one man to ask me out and I knew he had other plans for me, you."

Ash's face turned red and he looked at her from the 3 inches that separated them "Misty, this is going to be so unlike me but can I kiss you."

"You better" and he did.

 **A/N: I know this is a very long one shot and I am trying to work on shorter chapter but I could to bring myself to break up any part of this story.**

 **You ever have something in life that you ask God for and it does not happen according to your timeline? God is patient and will give us what we need and deserve when we need it. For Ash and Misty they were recovering from a bad experience and also had school. God did not let them be tempted with other people but he also made them wait.**

 **I can only imaging the love they share during courtship and also how much the love each other the many years of marriage (Maybe a sequel?)**

 **God Bless and remember our time line and God's timeline are not the same and He is the one who knows best for us, be patient and trust in God.**


	2. After Graduation

**This story is a sequel to Bike ride and I am planning two more after this, Second Day with Serena and Church. The original story is over three years ago, this story here is a Friday graduation, next one is Saturday and then Sunday and going to church. Please read the author notes as I share a little ore of myself, a message and also a prayer.**

 **God Bless**

 **After Graduation (Sequel to Bike Ride)**

They broke from the kiss and did not hear the applause anymore or notice they were on the large screen above the stage. Four more people needed to be given diplomas but at this time, the show was stopped for them, the two who were patient for over three years and the reward has begun.

"Ash, do you trust me?"

"Honestly I trust very few if any but I do not distrust you. Why do you ask?"

"I have waited over three years to see you and I know the campus is big but thought just once we would have seen each other. Serena my roommate knows you but I made her promise she would not say anything because I wanted to trust that God would bring us together. I want you to trust me that I never once was with another man and I dated before meeting you but since meeting you that once, I prayed to have not temptations to date and God honored that request."

"I can believe what you are saying because I asked the same to have no temptations of dating unless you are not the one and not one girl interested me. Serena flirted with me a few times and eventually I pushed her out of my life. Not that she was trying to advance on me but I did not want even her friendly banter and she was told many times and did not listen."

Serena came down the aisle at that time and handed the diploma Misty dropped to her and Ash went over and got his jacket. He came back and Serena looked shyly at him and then she took her chance and hugged him. He froze at first but then hugged her back "I am so happy for you Ash, she is perfect for you."

Misty watched her roommate and now he, well what is he? She does not care, she is with him now and even if they are friends for a while she is okay but she will pray for them to move on in the relationship. She wants to grow close to the guy she hardly knows but he heart has waited three years for.

While still hugging Serena, Ash looked at Misty and whispered sorry but Misty knew Serena had so much regret I her that the hug meant so much more to her than it did to Ash. She was happy for her friend that she might be able to reconcile the friendship with Ash.

Ash pulled away and Serena apologized for hugging him so long. "Serena, will talk soon but know I will never give up on our friendship. I know you have a good heart in you and someday you will listen to me about a love that surpasses any love a man can give you. You will someday find a man that will love you and wait three years for you if he has too and might even fall in love with you only after meeting you once and then waits three years for you."

Misty heard him talk to Serena but she felt the real message was meant for her. She started to get tears in her eyes and she pushed pass Serena to hug him again. "I promised God if he brought you to me that I will not mess with your feelings and your heart so I want you to know the longer we did not see each other the more I thought about the short time we have together. We talked about everything important to us, at least to me and you answered honestly and to me correctly, all the answers I want from a girl I can spend time with. With Serena as our witness, I love you Misty and will you go steady with me?"

Misty knew her answer but getting over the shock he verbally said everything she wished to hear someday from a man and here he did, the second time they met and she could only answer with a five words "Yes, I love you too."

The three of them walked out of the arena after Serena found a friend who is more than happy to cover for her, a friend who knew the turmoil she caused Ash and who witnesses what looked like the beginning of forgiveness.

"I know you too want some time together but I could not work the rest of the night. I know I have a long ways to go to gain even a bit of friendship back but tonight is the happiest day of my life too" Serena said and then started to walk off.

Ash watched her leave and then looked at Misty, she nodded understanding "Serena, I am hungry as usual and we are going to Thin Crust for pizza, come join us."

"I can't do that, you have waited for three years to be together and now you are."

"We will for many years after because God chose to let us be together and he will not take us apart unless we chose to go on our own will and not listen to God" Misty added in.

"Okay, but will you" she paused, looked down and even looked full of fear and turmoil was running through her veins "tell me and teach me about God?"

Misty and Ash could not have smiled any bigger. Both talked about God around her but never t her because she always denied the help so they avoid pushing her further away by trying to force God on her. Through the actions of God's love today, Ash starting to forgive her and the kindness by both of them, she has it in her heart to find out who God is and why they trust Him to set a path for them in life. She was hungry to find out how two people three years ago felt at the lowest point in their lives and yet trusted God to show them the person they will love for the rest of their lives, she needs this God."

Ash and Misty grabbed her hand and almost pulled her over, "We are doing take out, and to tell about God and Jesus and the love and grace we cannot do in a public place. Not because we are ashamed, because you need to hear it all and then you need to ask every question you might have. Once we teach you the beginning, the end and the forever, we will teach you the bible and fill your heart with His word."

Serena was scared but she was committed. She knew Ash and Misty did not go to parties like she did, they were not sexual like she was. She is a virgin but she still made guys happy and she does it more than she would like to admit. She has twice had to kick a guy because she went too far but then asked him to stop and they wouldn't. She has never told anyone this stuff and afraid she will be revealed of her habits.

She trusted Ash even though he did not trust her and she also trusted Misty, she has been the one girl who always treated her nice even when the other roommates might be mad at her. She trusted herself very little, many times she tells herself to not do something and she does and usually it ends badly.

She looked at the two people in front of her, each one holding one of her hands thought they stopped running. "Can you tell we get excited when someone wants to learn about the love of God?" Misty asked her.

"I am not sure what I am feeling about all this but I am not going to run, just scared."

"We understand and we held your hand for a reason, we will hold your hand through the beginning of the walk with Christ and anytime you need to turn to us for guidance. Ash and I take this seriously and will always be one when everything is down and we will never judge you, we might hold you accountable for your actions and help you reconcile the wrong doings but God cast the end judgement. If we start to cast judgement then we will also be judge the same."

Serena was already getting confused. "Our own sins should be what we work on, we are all sinners and to judge others while we are being wrongful ourselves is a sin and can be judge for it. There is a way out but does not mean we can do as we please. A verse in the bible states, 'How can you judge the speck of dust in your brother's eye when you have a log in your own.'"

"Another verse is 'He who is without sin can cast the first stone, then Jesus turned to the prostitute and told her, go and repent from your sins and sin no more.' The amazing thing about that passage is Jesus is without sin and yet he did not judge the woman but showed her love and forgiveness and sent her on with instructions on how she can be come pure in God's eye. Through the eyes of Jesus, we are pure as new fallen snow to God."

"How?" and this was the question that needs to be answered in a quiet place.

"We will discuss that yet tonight and also explain the love of Jesus, God and the Holy Spirit." Serena looked more confused "We will explain it all Serena and if not tonight, we will meet other nights too."

"How do you know Ash feels as passionate as you and will stick by me because I did not hear you two talk while you dragged me" the last part she said in a teasing manner.

"He told me three years ago his love for God so I know he is as passionate. He prayed to God to find me again and he waited three years and he trusted God so I know he feels the same way. He has forgiven you for everything you have done to him so I know he loves God. He shows so much love that only God can give him that great big heart of his."

"Misty, I am scared." She broke down crying and leaned into her old roommate that is as of today since Misty got a job and moved a few miles off of campus.

"Serena, it is okay to be scared. Fear sometimes makes the heart speak truths and know that Ash and I are also sinners as hard as we try not to. No sin is less or greater than the other and we will always be sinners but like I said earlier, through the eyes of Jesus, God sees us to have no sin."

Ash came out with the pizza and noticed a sobbing Serena on Misty's shoulders "We have been talking and someone is feeling some guilt that she cannot let go." Ash nodded and then walked everyone to his new place a block away.

He unlocked the door and the girls stared shockingly at his place. "You girls can stay here tonight and I have two extra rooms and they are both furnished. Misty, I am sure this will not disappoint you but no sleeping in my room until I get the guts to ask you to marry me and then we do get married." She giggled knowing he was being honest but he looked so cute to her.

"Serena, when I witness to others I usually give my testimony, my life before Christ, and since accepting Christ as my Savior. You know my mother was murdered and raped in front of me and how the men never saw me. I will tell you right now the Holy Spirit looking was over an innocent little boy but I was still too proud of a nice year old to seek more."

Misty was listening and fighting the tears she felt surfacing.

"You know the many foster homes I was in, the abuse, rape and broken bones and broken will to live I went through. You know I was picked on in middle school and then how I went through a growth spurt, took up sports and broke many records and the girls were all over me. I did not want them because of the abuse that I suffered when younger and now I am thankful for that because I am not sure I would have been able to reject them otherwise. This is an example of God taking something bad and using it for future goodness in our lives."

"You know about my cousin Gary Oak beating on me when he visited and how he got sex every week from his girlfriend and all the nasty things she did to him. I felt sorry for that girl and prayed for her to be okay and change her ways from her impure ways with Gary."

"That was me; he said those things about me?"

"You knew Gary Oak?"

She nodded and then spoke between sobs. "Ash, I never did anything with him, I am willing to get my medical records and show you my barrier is still intact and trust me on everything else."

"No need to worry Misty, I trust you on your word. Gary is a windbag and a liar."

"I caught him in bed with some girl name Dawn Berlitz the week before I met you and he was the reason that I was down when in the park because I broke up with him but had a hard time letting him go, that is until I met you that day."

"He was with Dawn?"

"Misty, Dawn is the girl Ash was good friends and was going to tell her he wanted to be more than friends. I did not give you all the details when you mentioned her name that night but I knew that Ash was hurting too but at the time we were not real close."

"I caught her with Paul, in my apartment and she begged me to come back and said he was the only one. I kicked her out and the following Monday she told me no when I changed my mind and said I wanted to work things out. I also forgot about the pain she gave me when I met you Misty, thank you Lord" he finished as he looked up.

"Not sure if this is a question to ask now but do I have to go to a church full of stuffy old people?" Ash and Misty laughed.

"First, we are not making you do anything and if you wanted to leave right now, I would give you a ride home and still work on our friendship but you asked us to share with you so I do hope you give us that chance."

"I will, my interest is peeked and want to learn more."

"As far as church" Misty continued "you can pick the church you want to go to and I recommend trying a few until one fits. Once you like one go to it a few months and if you still like it you join as a member. I go to the late service down the road from where we use t look. It is a community church and the music is played by a band made up of members and singers are also from the congregation. The music is a mix of old time gospel and new age Christian Rock."

Ash continued "Funny is I go to that church too but I like to have my day open so I go to the eight in the morning service and not the eleven in the morning service. I am willing to go to the eleven if it means going with you Misty."

"I was just thinking I would like to go to the eight in the morning if we can spend that time left in the data together. I do not mind mornings but Serena can vouch that early morning weekend noise was not welcomed at Daisy's" both girls laughed.

Okay, you girls stay here tonight, tomorrow we talk more and also we can go shopping to make the place more acceptable for women. I do not mind both of you visiting and staying over if the night is late but you know my rules, no couples in this condo."

"Condo, are you renting or did you buy this?" Misty then regretted asking the personal question. "Sorry, not for me to know."

"I bought it. When I turned 18 I was given the second of 4 installments of my mom's estate. I put that money into investments and last month when I was officially had the grades to graduate, I was given the rest. I bought this place and also paid off a cabin my mom owned up north and I loved going there. I will take you there sometime Misty."

Serena had a lot to take in and was ready for bed. Ash brought out a few of his t-shirts for the girls to pick from and then Serena wished them a good night.

"Serena, I will pray for you tonight to understand what we are saying to you. Before you go to bed I want to leave you with John 3:16 and we will discuss this tomorrow because 'For Go so loved the world he gave his one and only son to die for us. Those who believe in him shall live forever in eternal life.' This is what God's love is about."

"Even for me" she asked.

"Especially for people like us" Misty responded.

"Like 'us', why you two, you two are so good and I am so broken."

"Sit down Serena because if you do not hear this little bit then you will not sleep tonight."

She sat down and hugged the shirt she had I her hands. She was tired but she was more curious than tired.

"God did not come to earth as flesh to be with the good people, he came to heal the sick and not just the sick physically but more the sick with a wicked soul. The night after I met Misty I had thoughts about how pretty she is, sexy she is and wondered things I should not of had on my mind. When with her I was constantly talking to God to help me not look at her with impure intent. I thought and still think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Jesus tells us to have thoughts of a woman with impure intent is the same to lust after them I your heart. If you were married and I was married but not to each other and I looked at you and wondered what it would be like to be in bed with you but did not do it, Jesus tells us we are just as guilty."

"To hate someone in your heart is to murder them, at work or school if you intently take a paper clip or take one and later realize it is not yours and do not return it that is no different than robbing bank. Jesus does not judge us by the size of the sin, but the action of the sin. We are guilty and only through the love of Jesus can we be forgiven and accepted into God's heavenly kingdom for eternal life." Misty finished up and then looked at Ash.

"Sorry but I had impure thoughts about you and thank you for thinking I am all you described. I am proud I can catch the eye of an honest wonderful man like you." He smiled at her but let the words linger because he enjoyed her confession.

"Good night you too and normally I would say something witty now but I do not feel right saying anything now."

"Serena, when you first learn of God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit, it seems difficult to let loose but remember I can be a jokester too and that was after I accepted Christ. At first we think we need to make up for all of our bad but hopefully Misty and I can teach you to enjoy the love of Jesus and enjoy life without beating up your own self too much."

"I love both of you" and she kissed both of them on the cheek and rushed off to the room Ash directed her too.

After she went to the bedroom and closed the door, Ash leaned to Misty and kissed her cheek. "Ash, I do not mind kissing but nothing else, I might have the grace of God in me but I am female and you are hot and not sure how good I can stay."

He leaned in and kissed her, put his arms around her and cradled her body to his as his lips touched and enjoyed her lips. He broke the kiss and she leaned her head on his chest. "I better go to bed Ash. I am way too comfortable and if I stay here any longer Serena will wake to me sleeping in your arms and all credibility will be out the door."

She pecked his lips one more time and then she went to her assigned room and closed the door.

"Good Night Misty" Ash said to no one but it felt right.

 **A/N: okay, I am going to do this with a few sequels. The next sequel will be day two of witnessing and filled with testimony an also Serena letting it all out. Her guilt will build so much in her and she will have to confess all she has done to Ash and Misty.**

 **One of the hardest things as a Christian, or at least to me is to know God has forgiven us; Jesus made this possible by dying on the cross and then rising from the dead on the third day. Hard for me because he died for me and all I have to do is ask with my heart to be forgiven and it is done. Growing up in a home that taught nothing good comes easy so how can something great be so easy.**

 **Serena will have a hard time with this, Ash and Misty will show her in the bible examples of people who were bad and then God used them to spread his word across the lands. God will use you for his mission and know what is so great about this, He does not need us, but he wants us. That is wonderful love to not be needed but to still be wanted.**

 **When I am writing stories like this and One God, which I will post the nest chapter in a couple of days, is I hum gospel music. I am told we cannot mention songs on here because of copy rights but try it, turn on the radio, hum along and let your fingers type God's word.**

 **Okay, enough writing today, I wrote both Bike Ride and After Graduation today from scratch and also another chapter of One God (needs to be edited) but all three add up to over 12k words. I also built a planter for my wife and spent two hour outside with my four year old adopted little girl, I am 50 so kind of tired now. I want to close in prayer:**

 **Dear Lord, give me strength to type your truths and to reach those who need to be reached. Even believers need a push to finish what you have asked us to do and give us that strength, the strength to plant one more seed, to prepare a person who does not believe to ask one question and for the believer to have the correct answer. I pray this in Jesus name, Amen.**


	3. Day Two with Serena

First, God Bless to all the readers of this series and hope you are enjoying. I love the responses I get o all my stories and if you want to share some of your walk with God, I love hearing how others walk is going.

In this chapter, Ash starts out with a minor temptation but his honesty quickly calms the minor unintended situation. The rest of the story will be more of Ash and Misty talking to Serena. She has had a night to think about everything she has heard so far and she is confused. She grew up in a strict church and she remembers all the so called rules they must follow.

She will ask questions; confess her guilty feelings and also some surprises.

Here is a list of the stories I have set so far for this series.

Bike Ride (Completed)

After Graduation (Completed)

Day Two with Serena

Church

First day at work

Summer Vacation

 **Day Two with Serena (Sequel to After Graduation)**

Ash woke up and heard giggles in his kitchen, he almost forgot he had guest. He quickly showered and then he went into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. The girls heard him and looked at him first smiling and then look of confusion.

"Umm girls, how come you are not dressed?"

"We are covered Ash so what is the big deal?" Misty did not mean to sound harsh but girls walked around like this all the time and she had on a loose shirt and her breast were not big enough to really show anything. She did look down and noticed the chill was doing something but not real noticeable.

"Misty, I understand girls feel comfortable like this but you both are very pretty women with nice bodies and I can tell you are not wearing bras and probably panties underneath so my male mind starts to imagine all this and not with very pure thoughts. The temptation to want to see more is difficult for a guy to fight."

"Sorry Ash" both girls said and went and changed back into the clothes they wore yesterday.

"I am sorry I might of over reacted but in case you were never told, guys sexual urges are very visual and not to embarrass you but if I was to be honest seeing you both like that gave me thoughts I should not have about my girlfriend and my childhood best friend. I like waking up to see you both here though and for the first time in many years I wake up not feeling lonely."

"Can we go shopping today since I start my new job today? I also would not mind have one or two changes of clothes to have here and I promise to not walk around like I did before and to wear proper clothes under any shirts and pants I wear. I grew up with no father and three sisters so what you saw today was normal morning wear until we got our day started."

"I lived only with my mom so the same here," Serena added.

"What would you think if I walked out here with no shirt and in my boxers?"

Both girls paused to think and smirked but he was right, the thoughts both were having proved their minds would not behave and the temptations would be too easy to give in to.

"We can go shopping today but the clothes for the house I will get and not a lot. As much as I love having you here, we need to be proper and not give into temptation. Last night I almost let you sleep in my arms on the couch and I know that is pretty innocent but one thing could lead to another and we might have regrets."

The girls made breakfast while Ash had some work he needed to finish. During his final semester he was an intern at Berk Engineering Corporation when the semester ended they hired him full time even though he needed to wait two weeks to get his diploma. He was working on a project and the rough draft needed to be turned in on Monday. He wanted to get it done so he could spend the rest of the day with the girls and tomorrow was Sunday and he did not work if he did not have to on Sunday's.

He heard his office door slowly open and then felt arms around him. "Sorry about earlier Ash and thank you for being the person you are. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable but I appreciate your honesty."

He told her it is okay and he wants honesty between them even if it is the littlest of things.

"Breakfast is ready" and then she started to walk out before turning back to him "So you think your childhood friend is sexy too, do I need to worry about that?" she said with a smirk and wink and he moved to her quickly and gave her a proper good morning kiss.

"No more worries" she gasped out short of breath from the intense kiss that drained her of any worry she might have had about him liking Serena too.

"Can you too keep it down, Single girl here" as Serene pointed to her and then giggled before she then looked sad.

"I am a wicked person and all last night I thought of everything I did for the wrong reason. I could not forgive myself for all I have done to you Ash, trying to have sex with you and get pregnant because I knew you would not turn me away, all the guys I have had oral with but I have not done anything more but I know it was for all the wrong reasons. I act bubbly and lie life is great but honestly I am so miserable."

Ash and Misty let her vent but both had forgiven her for everything but she needs to confess these acts.

"I have cheated my way through two of my classes by ummm, well making the teacher happy, one was a girl. I have let teachers dictate what I wear and then I would sit in front and show off under my skirts to get their attention. I have very little money so I have stolen from my work and I am afraid they will find out."

"How much have you stolen, remember the amount does not matter but I need to know."

"About 500.00 to pay for the past two months share of my rent. Daisy was being flexible but she is not a rich person either and I felt guiltier about not paying her than stealing from work. We have a tip jar and with the past few weeks of tournaments at school and the graduation, tips have been really high and we are supposed to put our tips in the jar and one weekend I made over 300.00 in tips but I only put 100.00 in the jar and then when the jar was divided out amongst all of us I gladly took what was given to me. I did this a couple weekends in a row to pay of Daisy and also hit a few parties. I think the boss knew but since we kind of have alone time and he is married, he will not tell on me."

"After this weekend we will talk more about this and I will help but no more. We will shop today and then we will talk more. Sounds like you can make good money but spend it wrong and to miss manage your funds and cause your debt to affect others is wrong too. How many months do you have left with Daisy's contract?"

"I am their until the end of the summer and then she told me as much as she loves me, she will not renew because I was always late with rent, snuck guys in and was not very good at helping out."

Ash felt bad for her but he was not going to tell her that. She needed to work through these issues. "Misty, do you mind writing a few things down for me?" She said she would and then he thanked her with a peck on the cheek.

"First line of business is not shopping, sorry girls but I am rethinking this and we need to become planners. I am okay if the next time you come over you bring a change of clothes to leave here but us buying clothes is one, leads to temptation of staying her and making this your home, second is spending money on clothes when I already know Serena has a lot of clothes because I have been dragged with her before. Bring a few things over too but no shopping until you get your bills taken care of."

"Besides rent I really do not have much for bills. My mom pays my cell phone, I do get a monthly bus pass to get around, and Daisy pays for everything at the apartment."

Misty interrupted her "Actually we all knew you were not from a family of money so we all bought the food and paid the electric and utilities and Daisy as a friend never asked you to help." Serena was shocked by this and also mad at herself for putting Daisy in this situation. She could not help the tears.

"See, I am a terrible person and you two are wasting your time on me." She got up to leave but Ash stopped her. I will not stop you from leaving but think about what you might do to make your hurt go away. The man you find, whoever it is will not love you or care for you after you please him, we love you and care for you no matter if you are wrong or right, sad or happy, angry or joyous, we love Serena as a person and who she is as she is."

"You might give up on yourself but we will not" added Misty.

Serena stood in the middle of the room and was torn between going back to her old habits or staying and facing the music for her actions.

"Serena, Daisy chose to not include you in the bills because of what she knew so it was not you who asked her. You cannot feel guilty for something you did not know. I pitched in extra to help her and so did May. We chose to do this to make life better for you. We love you and care that is why we did what we did."

"Misty is right" and Misty gave him a playful 'of course' look "you can only be responsible for your actions and not the actions of others. Some of your actions led to the decision made by your three roommates but it was their choice. If you both want you can stay here tonight to and we can talk all day about this and also Jesus. I love sharing the word of God with non-believers, make me all giddy and like a school boy on Christmas morning. Each day I receive knew gifts but yesterday at the graduation was my best 'Christmas ever'."

Misty kisses his cheek and Serena looked away "I am jealous" so Misty kissed her cheek too.

"Not from you" said Serena as she wiped off the kiss.

"Hey, I do love you like a sister and my sisters and I kiss each other on the cheeks and my mom and I have done lip pecks. She is my mom and I love her and not embarrassed to show my affection to her in a daughter kind of way."

"Isn't the incest to kiss your mom?"

"Ewww, it is not like we use tongue or anything, gross."

Serena giggled at Misty's reaction, "I am teasing you, my mom and I do the same thing. I love you like a sister too." They shared a hug.

Ash watched the nice moment between Misty and Serena before taking the tablet from Misty and started to write some things down.

"Serena, we need to get going with a game plan for your life and also your spiritual life. I will never make you accept Jesus Christ as your savior but I will battle hard to help you get there. I love you and to see my love ones not have the gift of eternal life hurts me more than losing friends on earth. Here is the game plan."

Ash started to make a list:

Starting today, bible study with Misty and I

Learn to pray

Go to church with Misty and I

Learn to respect, love and forgive yourself

Leave your job after you pay back 500.00 that you took

Figure out how much you have not paid to Daisy that everyone else paid

Get a new job

Talk to someone besides Misty and I about your sexual issues

Find a place to live after the lease is up with

Become part of any group that involves people who do not drink or go to wild parties

We will stop here as I see your eyes about ready to pop out. I know this looks like a lot but you have the two of us who will hold your hand as long as you need your hand held. Let's first get started with a very short bible study, a verse we talked about yesterday but let's focus on the second part of this teaching.

Jesus already told the Pharisees that he who is without can cast the first stone. At this point Jesus already knew we are all sinners but the hardest thing to do is admit we are. He busied himself by drawing in the dirt and when he looked up he saw all the Pharisees were gone. He then turned to the woman, this would be you in this case Serena and not because she was a prostitute, that is not important of what the sin is. Jesus said to her 'No one has condemned you and either do I, go and sin no more."

Ash then read her the whole passage John 8:2-11 _**2**_ _at dawn he appeared again in the temple courts, where all the people gathered around him, and he sat down to teach them._ _**3**_ _The teachers of the law and the Pharisees brought in a woman caught in adultery. They made her stand before the group_ _**4**_ _and said to Jesus, "Teacher, this woman was caught in the act of adultery._ _**5**_ _In the Law Moses commanded us to stone such women._ _Now what do you say?"_ _**6**_ _They were using this question as a trap,_ _in order to have a basis for accusing him._

 _But Jesus bent down and started to write on the ground with his finger._ _ **7**_ _when they kept on questioning him, he straightened up and said to them, "Let any one of you who is without sin be the first to throw a stone_ _at her."_ _**8**_ _Again he stooped down and wrote on the ground._

 _ **9**_ _At this, those who heard began to go away one at a time, the older ones first, until only Jesus was left, with the woman still standing there._ _ **10**_ _Jesus straightened up and asked her, "Woman, where are they? Has no one condemned you?"_

 _ **11**_ _"No one, sir," she said._

" _Then neither do I condemn you,"_ _Jesus declared. "Go now and leave your life of sin."_

"Why would he forgive someone like me" Ash expected she would ask this.

"Do you think Misty and I deserve forgiveness?"

"Yes, you two are amazing and I am scum" stated Serena.

"Do you know what my thoughts were when I saw you and Misty with your legs showing, shirts and no bras and the thoughts of only panties underneath, you would have thought of me as scum with the thoughts. I am not perfect and Misty will probably tell you the same thing."

Ash looked over at Misty hoping she was not mad that he included Serena when he said he was not having good thoughts but she did not show any signs of anger or hurt. "Serena, Jesus is so full of love that he forgave a criminal who died on the cross the same time Jesus did. The criminal admitted he did wrong and asked Jesus to remember him when he sat on his throne in the kingdom of heaven. This criminal did not deserve forgiveness but the grace of God and love of Jesus forgave him and the promise of eternal life was given to a person as you refer to as 'scum', why would he not forgive you."

"How so I even begin to ask for forgiveness, I mean sound like the criminal knew Jesus but just did not know how to live his life right and the woman saw in first person the forgiveness and kindness of Jesus, what do I have to witness? I have a hard time believing if I cannot see it and he is not on earth anymore."

"First, why did you ask me and Misty to talk about God to you?"

'I saw how happy you two were at that moment and also Misty trusted in God every day that he would bring you two together and it happened. Then you the kindness I see in both of you and after admitting all I did you two have not turned from me. If Jesus is anything like you two, then He must be great."

"Jesus commands us to go out and make disciples and spread the word of God that is what Misty and I are doing. We are not perfect but we have so much love for God that we take chances, we trust and we wait. We did not push you with words but with actions, but I will admit that I did not expect you to ask us but I prayed for your eyes to open just a bit each day and finally that time has come."

Misty listened and the more Ash spoke, the more in love she felt with him. She prayed to find a man of God and she listened to him and she was feeling renewed with her love for God. She whispered to God "Please let him be the one Lord, the one I marry and we have children together. Please let him want to share in my dream to do missions with my husband and children. I pray his I our Saviors, Your Son's name, Jesus Christ, Amen."

She was brought back to the current situation when she saw Serena crying, not just sobbing but crying. "My life can be changed?" she kept asking.

Misty put her arms around her "yes, life can be changed, no promised of it being easy but trust that God will be with us. He never promises an easy life but he promises when life is tough he will not leave us."

Misty held her for a while and Ash went to get each of them water. He knew the emotional swings dehydrated a person and a sip will comfort them.

"What if I mess up after I …accept Him as you put it?"

"Do you see me lying here dead after my morning thoughts, no? He forgives and then he does not dwell on it. You will find it harder to forgive yourself more than the fact God forgave you. You might question why you deserve this love but it is there to stay. God does not leave us, but we at times separate ourselves from God and find ourselves back in our old lives. We then have a hard time admitting we are wrong and might not return to God. Pride is one of the deadliest emptions mankind has and the cause of many downfalls in man's history."

Serena was still clinging onto Misty as she thought long and hard about everything she has heard the last two days. "Do you mind if I go home now?"

Misty let her go and she got up, grabbed her purse and left without saying good bye. Misty wanted to follow her but Ash stopped her. "We just gave her so much to think about and she is so overwhelmed."

"Ash, she was invited to a party tonight and I know it is a kind of part with drugs, booze and open sex acts. She cannot go Ash, we cannot let her go."

"We need to trust God, let him get into her heart and make her feel what she is doing is wrong and if she fails and come back to us, we will be here for her."

Misty was not happy with this but she then heard the following.

 _Dear heavenly father, we ask that you look over our sister, your daughter Serena as she battles with all of the emotions she is experiencing now. Please protect her tonight and bring her back to us safely. We love Serena as a sister and we will battle all the evil in the world to bring her to the peace you can offer her. Give us strength Lord to stand by her in the bad and the good, give us knowledge to lead her in the right path, give us patience to understand her needs and give us the ability to be with her even if she hurts us. I also ask for Misty to understand my ways and talk openly to me if she disagrees. I thank you for answering my prayer to find her and ask for guidance that I will be the best boyfriend and maybe someday best husband to Misty. I do not believe you would bring us together to have us be separated so I accept the path you have chosen for us if this is the path Misty wants with me. I pray this in Jesus name, amen._

Ash looked up and saw Misty crying. "I hope you are not mad at me for letting Serena go."

"Did you just propose to me through God?"

"I guess I kind of did. I trust God would not bring us together unless he had the intent of us being together forever. Over three years ago I asked if he did not intend for us to be together forever then do not let me meet you and we still met and in not a normal situation. I do love you Misty and I trust God to do what is right for us."

"Yes" was all she said and then put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her.

 **Serena**

Ash was sound asleep after he drove Misty home and then returned to finish his project. He had a hard time concentrating trying to grasp all that has happened the last two days from finding Misty, Serena wanting to learn about God and now he is engaged to Misty. He promised her in the next week they will get a ring but she said his promise is more important than a ring.

They did agree to a longer than normal engagement and no announcement for a couple months. She has told her family of the boy she was waiting for and why but she has yet to call them this weekend to let them know they found each other and then when she told Ash it would be funny to add after she announced they found each other 'oh, by the way we are engaged.'

Ash was having one of those dreams he should not be having but he did think Misty looked sexy in his shirt and he loved her nice long smooth legs. He was not dreaming of her nude but he was sitting across from her and his eyes kept scanning over her body and thinking about the wedding night.

He was woken by bang, he thought it was his front door but then it was just one bang and why not use the doorbell. He closed his eyes again and he heard it again and he thought he heard his name.

He got up and cautiously approached the door and then he heard his name again and recognized the voice. He quickly opened the door and Serena fell into his arms.

Serena was in bad shape but not drunk, beaten up; her clothes were ripped beyond repair and exposed her bra. Her skirt she was hanging onto but when she put her arms around Ash it fell off and she was I her panties. He brought her over to the couch and put a blanket over her.

He went to get the first aid kit and took that time to call Misty. He knew it was two in the morning and she promised to go to church at eight in the morning but this was needed and he could not do it alone.

"Hello Ash, is everything okay, it is two in the morning" Ash started to cry as it finally hit hi Misty asked him to stop her and he said no, this is his fault. "Serena is here and she has been abused and it is my fault, I should have listened to you and not let her go. I am sorry Misty."

"I will be right over, I love you Ash."

A half hour later the doorbell rang and when he answered it, Daisy and May was at his door "Misty called us" we live closer so we got over here as fast as we could.

The two girls pushed past Ash and ran to Serena and held the girl. Both treated him kind of bad and ignored him. "Did Misty tell them what happened and they held him responsible, Help me Lord" was all he got out when he felt two sets of arms wrap around him.

"You cannot be her father too Ash, we know you let her go and Misty wanted you to stop her but Misty is not mad at you. Serena is a big girl and can make her own decisions and not all of them are correct. I do wonder were your God was and why he did not protect her."

"God gives us free will to make our own decision just like parents let kids make mistakes, I just feel bad I did not give her proper direction or hold on a little tighter but then I would be forcing her to God. I feel so bad" and then he collapsed in a ball and the tears fell freely.

"Ash, Ash it is okay, I am not mad at you for letting her go Ash, she made a choice and I understand if we tried to stop her then we would of angered her more." Misty had just arrived as he went to the floor.

"Ash, I said no and he hit me and then he raped me Ash, I said no and he would not listen. Why Ash, why would YOUR God let this happen to me, were was He when I needed him. I am ruined now for my wedding night if I ever have one. I am a whore now and might as will live my life this way since men only want me for my body and not anything else. Is this what YOUR God has planned for me?"

Ash got up and left his condo. He slammed the door and the four girls were shocked since two were scared and the two who knew him never saw anger like this. Was he mad at Serena, God or who or what was he mad at then, they did not know he was mad at himself. He could have been more forceful and made her understand that actions she takes are her choice but she has to live with that choice. He could have told her to listen to her heart and if she feels what she is doing wrong is God telling her to turn from that path and go a different way but no, he let her leave not known what she planned. He had failed her and probably Misty too since he cannot take care of the people he loves.

Back at the condo, Daisy helped dress Serena into the clothes she brought and then she helped her to the car. "Come with me Misty" Serena asked her.

"I did not think you would want me with since I did not push for you to not leave us."

"I am sorry I made Ash that angry, he does care about us, doesn't he?"

"Yes" then Misty followed as the four girls went to the hospital to get Serena checked out and to file a report.

At the hospital they asked if she was on the pill of protected in any way and she said no, she never planned to have sex unless she was going to marry the person or wanted kids before marriage.

"Do you want a morning after pill in case you could get pregnant?" asked the nurse.

Serena never really thought about that and then after some thought she remembered this would have been the perfect time to get pregnant, but she did not want to. The nurse gave her the pill and at this time it was just Misty and Serena in the room.

"Serena, I know you already hate me but going to say this anyway. If you did stop from getting pregnant and you were going to be, that is like ending a life. Sure you probably have not conceived yet but maybe the plan is for you to get pregnant and see love through a child's eyes. If you were meant to get pregnant and you stop it, what choice does the unborn child have? I know you blame Ash but did he demand you go to the party, did he tell you to get o your knees and start things with the guy who too it too far, did he not warn you about this kind of lifestyle. You might be mad at him but he respected you last night and let you have your freedom of choice. I was mad at him at first too but you are 21 years old and will be a college graduate in six months, you need to take responsibility and not blame those who gave you freedom to choose and love you enough to still be there for you when you fail." She stood up and left before giving Serena a chance to say anything.

In the waiting room both May and Daisy heard it all and they were upset with Ash but also understood what Misty said. Daisy has babied Serena for four years now and that has taught her nothing but to live the free life and others will pick up the pieces.

A few hours later Serena was done and they left the hospital and the sun was starting to rise. Misty looked and it was five in the morning and she knew she would not sleep any more so she let Serena go with Daisy and she drove home to change.

After showering and changing into a nice dress and fixed her hair, she enjoyed looking nice at church and today she was going to Ash's service, if he is there.

She decided to stop at his place but no answer so she went to church and she looked inside and saw Ash sitting in the second row on the left hand side, he was in the exact same chair she always sat in the eleven o'clock service. She approached him and from behind whispered into his ear "Excuse me sir but I normally come at 11 and this is the exact chair I always sit in and would you humor a girl and let her sit her."

He turned back to her and she saw he was crying still. She put her arms around him "Ash, I love you and nothing that has happened has changed the path I want with you. We will get through this."

"Are these three seats taken?" Ash and Misty looked up and saw Daisy, May and a much bruised Serena behind them. Ash was confused but he smiled, he was feeling better.

"Please forgive me Ash, you gave me freedom and I failed and I hope I did not ruin our friendship."

"I love you Serena as a friend and you will need to do more than that to get rid of me."

Serena smiled but a forced smile as she sat next to Misty. She leaned over to her "You promise to always be my friend" Misty nodded "I did not take the pill."

 **A/N: this one was tough to write and the reason I did not go into the details of the abuse is one I know I have younger readers and I will not make this M rated, plus abuse on women is a tough read and write. I have known women who went through this and only by the grace of God did they get through.**

 **I hop in the beginning I wrote well enough to show the struggles of a person fighting with the love of God against their current lifestyle. Serena was excited enough to ask to learn more but she still struggles with her past and having a hard time letting go. This is what directed her to the party.**

 **God gives us free will on our lives; if he controlled us then every one of us would believe in Him but not by choice. We make many mistakes but by the grace of God we are forgiven and also we get as many chances as needed, just open your heart and ask God for help with your battles.**

 **Next chapter I will show the church service hit home for Serena and also show a couple of other girls, whose life's are not as rough as Serena's, at least not on the outside but also have skeletons in the closet that they have kept from their closest friends. You ever sit in a service and look around because you feel like the pastor is talking directly to you and want to know if others he is talking to you, this is going to happen to Serena.**

 **When the Devil finds out a person is leaning towards God or curious about God, he puts bad ugly things into their lives. You feel like you are in this internal battle and no way out of the fight. This is the time you lean on the person or people who introduced you to God, find a church, learn to pray and fill your heart with the Word. God is good but he is so loving he gives us freedom, make the right choices.**

 **I will also be adding a chapter for One God today or tomorrow, please read and enjoy. It is based on How to Train Your Dragon but the message of God is in it. The main character, Hiccup had the seed of God planted in his soul when he was six and I try to show how that seed grows how he gets older and he wants to spread the word of God as he learns more about Him. Again the story is on my profile so if interested please read.**


	4. Church

Here is a list of the chapters I have set so far for this story. (I added a chapter in after Church since my last list)

Bike Ride (Completed)

After Graduation (Completed)

Day Two with Serena (Completed)

Church

Daisy

First day at work

Summer Vacation

May

Bachelor Party

Dawn

 **Sometimes when we go to church, we do not end up with the feel good emotions like we do a lot of times. Our past seems to catch up to us when we listen to eh Word begin spoken to us. We think of what we have to be guilty over, what we need to change in life and how we can change it. WE get scared, sad, angry and depressed. This is the perfect time to approach the pastor afterwards, or someone you trust and let go what is bothering you. He has heard it all but he should also understand what this is doing to you. If you go a to a church that you cannot comfortably approach your pastor, then you need to determine if you are the reason or if you do not have that kind of trust in your pastor. I f the first, trust in the pastor and pray to God for comfort and strength to approach him, if the second, start looking for another church.**

 **You might be at a church your friends and family love but if you do not have that connection but have the love of God in you then do not be scared to look until you have that connection. To be with a body of believers you can trust and feel comfortable with is important.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and let you know more mentions of rape but no details.**

 **Church**

The final song was done and all sat down waiting for the pastor to speak. He looked over at Ash and Misty; he knew both of them and was happy to see them together, holding hands and Misty resting against him. This happiness is not what he wanted to see because it hindered the opening line he had prepared for the sermon today. He took a deep breath and looked over the larger than normal crowd for this early in the day must be going to be nice out and my eleven o'clock service will be light.

This delay was to build up the intensity of what he was going to say, and to get him internally prepared with prayer and with intense speech.

"MURDERS, ALL OF YOU AND ME, WE ARE MURDERS" Ash and Misty jumped and the three girls wondered what kind of church they went too.

Misty leaned to Ash's ear "Now if this will not scare out friends away" and he nodded.

Both had already accepted they were part of the cause of Jesus dying on the cross but to non-believers they would be insulted being called a murdered.

"The moment Jesus took his last breath we should all of been sentenced to hell, all those who died before him and all of us who were not born yet. Our names are on His cross as one who murdered this perfect man" the pastor continued.

"When we hate someone, sleep around to give our body freely, kill by aborting our unborn children, and men this is not just a female issue, did you know most women abort because of either the abuse you put on them or the lack of your support for them once you found out she is pregnant. You men must be responsible for your actions and if you fail to refrain, be responsible for the woman you were with and the unborn child and the child once it is born."

Ash looked over at Misty and Serena and they were holding hands and both crying, a lot of people were crying. May and Daisy were silent not knowing what is being said but felt the atmosphere of the congregation become very low, it was if guilt was casted upon them all.

Misty leaned over to Ash "Serena turned down the morning after pill; she is taking the chance because if a baby is meant to be, she does not want to kill it." Ash knew Misty talked to her at the hospital and would later ask if she wanted to share the conversation.

Ash reached past Misty and put his hand on Serena's "I am proud of you, please forgive me for failing you." He then removed his hand and did not bother to look at Serena, if he had, he would have seen shock and also worry she had for his mood.

The next few minutes of the service was how our sins put Jesus on the cross and how we have made choices today that have affected the world a couple thousand years ago. The church was quieter than Ash and Misty ever remember. A lot of middle age and older people in the service, unlike the one Misty went to that was mostly college kids or young adults. She wondered how they would take this message since they seemed to have more liberal viewpoints.

"We as Christians have taken on much in our lives, the Devil does not like us and we sometimes make choices that are wrong. Jesus forgives us for these choices but ask we turn from these ways. The free will to choose is a tough one and God could easily force us to follow him but he does not."

The pastor paused, a pause like he wanted to let it sink in but in reality he was trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say next. "How many here have been the innocent victims of a crime. You do not need to raise your hands but think about it." He let the congregation think and Ash thought back to when he was abused and he knew were the pastor was going with this.

"God has told us that we are to suffer from the sins of our parents. Does this make sense coming from a loving God, it does not but God is a loving God and he has given us a way out. WE might of murdered Jesus but his death, and then resurrection was for us, the same people who killed them. Unfortunately innocent people are the victims of those who make bad choices."

The pastor looked over at Ash and Ash nodded. Misty noticed this but she was wondering what was up but the pastor began to speak. "We have one young man who was raped by a step father and his step father's friends. His mother was murdered and raped by these same people and it has changed his life but his love for God is one of the strongest I know and he tries to protect his friends and when they make bad decision, he does not blame God or them, takes it upon himself, he brings it onto him to learn more about God to learn what he needs to do to protect his friends. He had been betrayed by friends and he forgives them, he has been cheated on by girls he has loved and he used this to have guidance to the girl he will someday marry, a girl I know and she is perfect for him. He does not hate God but learns from it and that is what God ask us. Sometimes the innocent are victims of others evil. Ash, will you please stand up."

Ash stood up and the congregation clapped for him but he hushed them down. "Last night my childhood best friend left my place being confused by God and I chose not to stop her. She ended up deciding to go with her old way of life and she was raped last night and she came to me first. I did not deserve her to lean on me because I felt she was going to have evil done upon her. She is with me here today and all I ask is she trust me I love her and she can count on me even though I failed her already in her second day of wanting to get closer to God." Ash was in a full cry now and the words were difficult to get out. "Please forgive me Lord for letting one of your lost sheep get hurt and I take responsibility for her pain, cast judgement on me Lord and not on Serena for she should not suffer because of my short comings." Serena stood up and hugged him; she rubbed his back but was crying too hard to say anything.

Misty, then May and Daisy stood up and the five of them hugged followed by some who sat with Ash every Sunday morning. Most knew his story but this was new and he needed the fellowship of believers around him.

"God does instruct us to care for the weak and tend to the widows and children but Ash must lean on God now and I am glad he came to me this morning. We have been in prayer and conversation since three this morning and I learn as much from him as I hope he gets from me." The pastor wiped his eyes because he had been holding back his own tears and one finally snuck out.

"As we have communion today, remember to right your heart with God before you come up here to receive the gift of body and blood from our savior. We will have a few moments of silence for you to clear your heart."

Ash could not stop sniffing and Misty had her arm around him and she prayed for Ash and not herself her voice was soothing to him and then he felt another hand, another and a few more and he looked a few people around him where also whispering a prayer for him instead of their own hearts. Misty held him protectively close and continued to pray even after the pastor rad the communion message and the rows started to file out.

Serena, Daisy and May did not know what to do but when Ash and Misty did not move, they did not either. They felt they did not deserve to go up there but why not Ash and Misty. Misty would not let go of Ash and he even told her to go ahead but she refused. "God has connected my heart to yours and when you ache I ache. We are a couple not joined by words or actions but by God's love. I am here for you Ash and God has forgiven you."

"I thank you Misty but we are connected but also have our own path, if your heart is cleared then please go up." She knew he was right so she did but she had her hands folded and was praying for Ash the short walk to the altar.

Everyone was done and there was silence, Ash looked up and he saw his pastor and friend standing before him. "Ash, God has forgiven you IF you have done anything wrong. You told me this morning you know God has forgiven Serena for her past but will she forgive herself and yet you are doing the same. My brother and my friend, you have earned the body and blood of Christ." He handed Ash the bread and then the wine and said "This is His Body; he gave for You Ash Ketchum because he loves you and died for you." Ash put it in his mouth and then accepted the wine "This represents His blood, the blood He shed for you when He died on the cross for you to pay for your sins and because He loves you and will lead you into His Father's kingdom."

It was time for the offering and Ash took out five one hundred dollar bills and gave one to each of the girls and he kept one. He did not tell them what to do, he knew Misty knew what it was for and she started to protest because she was reaching for her purse but he pleaded with his eyes and she gave in.

The plate came to Serena first and without hesitation she put it in, Ash was proud because he knew money was important to her and he remembers those day when he did things based on budget. He is lucky now he gets paid very well and the money from his mother's estate and he shares a very generous amount with the church. He reminded himself to give the lesson of the cheerful giver to Serena.

The rest put the money in too and a small part of Ash felt good he can provide for the church and also do it through the hands of his friends. He looked up at pastor and smiled and he was returned with a smile.

The pastor and Ash met the night Dawn dumped him because he was having some doubts and it was during this time he learned to trust God and be patient with the path chosen for him. It was because of this meeting the one the night before he met Misty that prompted him to prayer the prayer to bring them back together if they are meant to be together forever. He prayed out of trust in God and he was happy he did.

After the offering, the pastor did announcement, one was about a support group for people who have been abused, and Ash is part of this. The group is also for love ones of abused people, he told Misty he is part of it and she decided she was going to join him. This was part of his life and she was there to be as supportive of him as he was of her.

After church, Ash wanted to treat the girls to a brunch he loved to go to. He took Misty's hand and told them it was a few block walk and asked Serena is she was okay to walk. She nodded she was but was very quiet.

"You okay Serena" May asked her.

"Ash, is every service that intense? I am not sure I could handle that weakly."

"First, not every service is that intense and it was not until last night when I was talking with him about everything that past few days that he decided to do this service. He said he had a service I needed to hear and asked if I wanted to share a bit of the last two days. I am sorry I did not get permission but I trust God, the pastor and the people I worship with."

Serena thought for a while "Can I join you next week too?" he told her she could and the biggest surprise was Daisy and May asking if they could join.

After they determined they all would go to church and decided on the 9:30 time. Earlier than Misty used to go and later than Ash but he was willing to compromise if it meant his friend and fiancée going with him.

The mood was much lighter and they share many laughs. Everyone was having a great time except Daisy; she was very quiet and seemed to be drowning herself in food. Ash would not have known this but the girls knew she was not a heavy eater and were surprised when she went for her third plateful.

Daisy is a very friendly girl and May met her when she was a sophomore in High school and Daisy was a freshman in college. The kept in touch and Daisy somehow got a house and she offered for May to stay there and both Misty and Serena answered an ad and were accepted there. Within a week all four girls felt like best friends but not that Misty thinks back, Daisy shared very little of her childhood when the other girls talked about growing up.

Daisy was walking back to the table and she stopped about five feet from them, she started to cry and they all looked at her. She suddenly dropped her full plate and looked at Ash.

"My step father used to rape me" and then she ran off.

 **A/N: You might wonder while the topic of sexual abuse in different ways is part of this story. I first intended it to be just Ash's mother story but then if the step father was this far off I darkness he would abuse everyone in the household, not always but I decide to make it part of the story.**

 **With Serena it was a decision of a lifestyle she was in and she expected like normal because she was babied her whole life, nothing will go wrong and if something does someone will take care of her. Her experience opened her eyes that poor decision can lead to being a victim and she will have to change her ways before she is hurt worst.**

 **With Daisy, first because Ash's confession brought her childhood to the current times, a childhood that she has held down from come forth since she as removed physically from the situation but with a lot of pain and we will find that she is a kind person but her overly protective manner and coddling of the four girls is to cover up her own pain. She does have some issues with each one to the girls, whether they are bad or not, but they get on her and she had been bottling them up.**

 **God has a way of putting people I our lives who can understand almost what we are going through. He works through these people and shows how His love can shine through the darkest of times. We are not alone during darkness God promises and he puts people with us to help us walk in the path intended for us.**

 **I promise to have some fun storied in this series with light romance between Ash and Misty and who knows who else might find a person to share their lives with. I intentionally have left one chapter title out as a surprise but that is a few stories away.**


	5. Daisy

**Daisy has been harboring a secret for many years. She thought this secret was hidden, hidden from even her. The last many hours has brought all these feeling forward, Serena being raped and then hearing the same has happened to Ash and he is so open about it. He does not hide it but has used it to strengthen himself. She thinks maybe he is someone who can help her through these issues she thought she was handling.**

 **Daisy**

Standing outside of the restaurant, tears are flowing, body shaking just like the day she ran out of the court room, the day she heard her step dad being told he is guilty of molesting her and also three of her friends. Why does a 15 year old girl have to go through this, go through this for the past 6 years?

Her friends at that time no longer talk to her and blame her for the terror they went through. Why is it her fault when she never knew he snuck into the room and touched them too when they stayed over? Why didn't they say anything? Who is she to judge, she never said anything either. He was found out because he was careless one time and raped her but he forgot to pull the shade down and the nosey neighbor happened to look over and called the cops.

Her mother knew it was happening, she never admitted it but her actions of name calling, husband stealer and many more that are too harsh to want to remember. When she was yelling at Daisy, she made sure no one else heard and tried to convince Daisy how good of a mother she was.

None of this made a different now, she is almost 26 years old and she can take care of herself, then why does it hurt so badly. She tried to convince herself she is strong, has a good job, and owns her own home from some of the earnings her mom gave her to stay away. She won a settlement from the state to cover any future medical expenses but she never used them for that, she has a nice home.

She rents rooms out to young college kids and helps them deal with the change from high school to college. Who is to help her? She is not sure why now she is struggling, wants answers, wants that shoulder to lean on. She is tired of being strong. She has been strong long enough and maybe she should seek help, but who and why now, this was over ten years ago and she is weak now why?

"Daisy, do you want to talk?" She looked up and the kindest eyes she has ever noticed were looking down to her. Wait down, when did I sit down she wondered?

"Yes" and the on word came out when she wanted to say no.

"You tell me what you want to let me know or ask me what you want to ask. When I went through things because of my issues, I was so tired of people telling me what I should feel or say and if I asked them if they were ever abused, they all said no. I hated them as much as my step dad. I do not want you to hate me; I want to be your friend. You lean on me when you need to lean and ask me when you need to vent or talk."

"How did you get over it?"

"Who says I am over it, I might deal with it some but every day I am reminded of the things I went through."

"Do you have relapses?"

"All the time" Ash was avoiding saying too much. He wants her for now to direct the questions and he will not ask questions in return, not yet at least. He was letting her open up and I time she will welcome his input but for now she needed to feel safe.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I have surrounded myself with people I trust and good or bad, break my trust I usually shut the person out. Serena is an example but I have known her for so long that I keep giving her chance; more chances than I give anyone else. Do you have one person you can trust? Misty is that person for me now." He felt this was a proper question.

She shook her head no. "Can I ask were you and Misty are since you just met a couple days ago?" Ash nodded.

"Please do not tell anyone but with my trust in God, I said a prayer on Saturday after Serena left and in the prayer I asked God to guide me through this relationship, which is after I thanked him for bringing them together. I asked since I prayed three years ago to not bring us together unless he intended for her to be the woman with me forever and to guide me through this relationship from that day until forever, to guide my path through life with misty and if she will accept me to help guide our path together for our whole lives. I heard Misty crying and she asked if I just proposed to her through a prayer to God and I thought a second and then told her yes, I guess I did and asked her if she will accept me as I am. She said yes."

"You two are engaged?"

'Yes but we will not rush into marriage. We both prayed to be with each other and God answered us by not putting one person before us over the past three years, well except Serena for me and she would not stop and that is why I cut ties with her. I saw her again the day I saw Misty and knew god was healing my past three years with both girls."

"I am happy for you Ash. I do not know you except through Serena and Misty and these two days but I feel comfortable around you. Maybe you will be that person I can trust if you let me."

"Lean on me when you need to and I want you to be able to trust me. You saw today I have faults and I wronged Serena and all of you still are by me. I am the one who is worried about being trusted."

At this time the rest of them came out and Ash was puzzled. "I will go back in and pay."

"I already took care of it Ash" said Misty.

"Thank you, so much for me treating you girls" Daisy smiled and Misty was okay with paying if Daisy was able to smile now. Misty gave her hug and whispered to her "you are no longer alone Daisy, we know now and we can support you."

"Thank You Misty."

Serena, Daisy and May went home and Misty went over to Ash's place. They are on the couch and enjoying themselves a little bit when Ash had to ask her. "Are you okay with yesterday, the prayer and engagement after you heard me today and with what happened to Serena?"

"Love you all the more; I do not want a man with secrets but one that who trust me with every part of their life. I have things to tell you too Ash but it can wait, not that I am scared to talk to you but some things I am not proud of."

"Why not tell me know and then we can be on open book to each other." Misty looked scared and then she took a big breath.

"I am a virgin but I have tried a few things, things with Gary and a guy before him to try and hold onto the relationship. Nothing was done to me but I did things to them with my hand and I am ashamed. I wanted everything to be my first with the guy I marry."

"Misty, please do not worry about that, as nice of a body as you have I saw the wonderful heart you have three years ago and that is what I was seeking. I have had girls touch me and then I stop them but I cannot say I did not let things go too far. I have never done anything considered oral but have had my hand in places I should not."

She looked down "Gary saw me naked once but it was because he snuck into the shower with me. I did not send him out right away but eventually. I am sorry that you will not be the first man to see me naked. It is important to me Ash, to have you be my first with everything with."

"Not sure what you want me to say Misty, I am not angry and if you are upset about this then are you upset with me?"

"A little but not angry, more upset at the situations we were both put into to take some first away from each other." She thought some more and then looked at Ash "I can I stay her tonight, maybe have you snuggle me to sleep but in my room and then you can go to your room. I promise no play, just hold."

"How about we turn the TV off and snuggle on the couch and then we go to our own rooms when we cannot keep our eyes open anymore?"

"Sorry you do not trust me?"

"Who said I do not trust you? Do you ever use a mirror? You are a gorgeous sexy pretty hot fabulous knock out smoking woman and to lay with you in bed will create uncomfortable situations for us, it is not you at all."

"I love you too Ash" and she put her head on his shoulders and was more tired than she thought and fell asleep. He looked at her and smiled, I guess this is the bed for tonight.

It was still dark out when the phone rang, was not Ash's phone so it must have been Misty's. He did not want to wake her so he answered it when he saw it was May who called "Misty's phone, this is Ash" he answered.

"Is Misty there, I need her?"

"What is wrong?"

"Daisy went out tonight and she said she might finally let loose and get rid of many years of frustration and she is not home yet."

"I will be right over, meet me outside." He left Misty a note explaining and told her he will bring Daisy here if he finds her and for her to wait in case she shows up. Serena is waiting at their place and May is going to search with him.

He picked up May and she sat down in the car but noticed Ash had his hands folded and was saying something silently. She was not sure why but she folded her hands, bowed and said a little prayer to God, first time she has prayed in years but it felt right tonight. She was worried about the girl who has become her best friend.

When she finished, she noticed Ash smiling at her. "Prayer in groups is powerful and I know when Misty wakes up she will pray too." Just then his phone buzzed. _I am up and just said a prayer for Daisy and for everyone involved, Love you – Misty_

Ash showed her the message and May was amazed but more amazed at the Love You. "You and Misty have only been together for a few days and already in love?"

"We trust God and both asked Him to only bring us together if we are meant to be with each other forever so the second day I was with her, I prayed that if she will accept me, I want to be in her life forever and be the person for her. She started to cry and asked if I just proposed to her through a prayer to God and I said I guess I did and she said yes, we are engaged now. Please do not tell anyone, Daisy knows because she asked but we have not told Serena yet, she had enough on her mind and I think she still has feelings for me."

"We all do Ash and before you freak out I have no romantic interest in you but your kindness, dedication to help Serena and then today at the restaurant I cannot help but want to get to know you better and now I really do since you are going to take one of my friends away" she then smiled and flashed a peace sing to show her kidding around.

"Ash, what is it like to have that kind of trust, I mean the trust you have in God and also I assume in Misty because you already proposed to her."

"It is amazing and you can have that trust too." He knows she was not going to jump right into it but he was planting the seed of the Holy Spirit in her.

 _Pray for May too, she is asking questions and curious of the love and trust we have and want the trust and love too._

 _Thank you Lord_ responded Misty.

"There's Daisy" shouted May.

Ash drove over to the girl who was sitting on the curb and her head was in her hands. They could tell she was crying. May jumped out of the car before Ash came to a complete stop, then he followed the sprinting girl.

May knelt down to Daisy and no words were said but a huge hug and shared tears. She looked up at Ash and then away in shame, her left eye was swollen and her lip was cracked a little. "Who did this to you?" asked an angry Ash.

"My fault Ash, I made this happen. I tried to pick up on a guy even though he was with a girl. I told her I was better than her and we got in a fight, why would I do that. That is not me but I felt liberated battling for myself but I caused the battle."

"How is the other girl?"

"She is beat up too but her boyfriend stepped in and stopped it."

Ash got up and entered the bar; he looked around and spotted a girl who had a black eyes, swollen cheek, bruised arm and bloody lip. He wondered how it got that far before someone finally stopped it.

He approached the girl and a guy stepped in front of her and Ash looked him I the eye. "Please move" Ash said, "It is my friend who wrongfully hurt your girlfriend and I want to make sure she is okay and if she needs to go to the hospital, if so you and I can take her and I will cover the cost."

"Any friend of that girl is no friend of mine you loser." Ash now had to internally fight to not fight this guy, he was trying to be nice and make sure she was okay. He was trying to make up for Daisy's wrong doing but yet knew Daisy was having internal issues with darkness against the Light of God.

"You are making this worst, obviously you do not care to take her to the hospital when she is hurt and needs stiches and might have broken bones."

"I do not care about her, this is our first date and she promised me a good time and your friend tried to ruin that. I paid good money for this girl and now I might get nothing."

"You paid for you date?" Ash asked in a pathetic sounding voice.

"Sure, with her I might get lucky."

Ash pushed past the guy and then froze "Dawn"

 **A/N 4/20/16** \- God has a plan for us and sometimes those plans make us face our past, not to hurt us even most times it hurts but to show us how far we have come, how much we have learned and also to teach us what we still need to do. Remember, God forgives but we do not always forgive or let go of our own past. God is using Ash and Misty to reach to others with difficult past and since Ash can relate to Daisy's issue, He brought them out of Daisy for Ash to hear and help. When we tend to help one person, God lets us be exposed to other issues; in this case "Dawn." Next chapter will touch a bit on Dawn and focus on the people we do not know who need God.

Next chapter I will also share a bit more in the Author Notes of my personal life and how a tragedy in my life brought me closer to God and not further away.

 _ **Dear God, I pray for the readers of my story to turn to you in time of need and to praise you for the blessings you have put upon them. You are truly a loving God who gives and also takes away. I love you Lord and forever will,**_

 _ **Amen**_

Here is a list of the chapters I have set so far for this story.

Bike Ride (Completed)

After Graduation (Completed)

Day Two with Serena (Completed)

Church (Completed)

Daisy

Hospital

First day at work

Dawn

Summer Vacation

May

Bachelor Party


	6. Coping

**Coping**

A/N – we never know what or who we will face in life, what the reason or if we end up handling it right. This is where trusting in God really comes into play in our lives, dealing with the unknown or uncomfortable. First Ash deals with Daisy revealing her past to him, then she thinks she is doing right to force herself to move on in life but makes a bad decision and again Ash is part of this, and if that is not bad enough, the person Daisy decides to take on is none other than a woman Ash has not talked to in over three years, the women who dumped him and was found out to be sleeping around. How does Ash handle this and what does Misty do when this part of Ash's past, the part that brought them together comes back. IS she going to worry what brought them together could also tear them apart. Does she show emotions Ash did not think she could have and express? Read on and enjoy.

 **The Past is in front of us**

Ash could not believe his eyes or his luck.

"Dawn" and she looked up and she then had to look back down. She was embarrassed and hurt by the whole situation. She knew what could happen on the date, she has lost track of how many guys she dated and over half ended up in their bed. At times with just them, a few times a wife or girlfriend joined, she did not care, they had money, most of the time cash, but she also wore nice clothes bought by a couple regulars. Her apartment was paid by the guy who set this stuff up but she has never met him or her, she did not know. She received text from an untraceable number with a code word of the day that she receives once a month and then she needs to keep track of it.

She has at least three dates a week and most of the time she gives them what she wants. She does get one week off a month for obvious reason but then back to work as a slave for the rich. She has been found out now by someone who she knows, someone she hurt really badly and her regrets and useless feeling has put her in this position. She felt since she slept with Gary, and then Paul she would be okay but she was just a quick fix for them.

She had a friend who told her how to use her desires and make good money and she went for it, no one else wanted her, well one guy did but she turned on home, made him hurt and seemed like he disappeared, that is until now. This guy was in front of her and she could not have felt any lower in her life than she did right now.

"You are coming with me Dawn" he reached to grab her but the man pushed Ash away. She is mine and I bought her. Ash reached into his pocket and took out a wad of cash, he counted out 500.00 and shoved it at him and told him to buy another. The guy counted the money and started to jump for joy, "drinks on me tonight boys" and never looked back at Dawn. Now she felt low as she has been sold out for money, but then what did Dawn do each of these nights like this, sold her own self out.

She got up and went out with Ash and when they made it outside they saw a homeless man begging for money. Ash normally did not give them money because what gave them the urge to find a job if they were given handouts. "Dawn, give me the money you got for tonight."

"Why?"

"GIVE ME THE MONEY" she did and he looked at her in more disgust.

"One Hundred dollars, you sell your body for only that amount. You have no value in yourself?" He did not wait for her to return the answer but walked up to the homeless man and handed him the money.

"How can you do that? That was my money."

"I bought you for 500.00, you are mine." He hailed down a cab and told the driver to take him to the local hospital. She started to protest. "I own you for five more hours at 100 an hour, get in the cab before I change my mind and call the cops and turn you I for prostitution and they will make you turn over all your phone records to track down the pimp and you will be known as the one who brought him down and will not be safe any place."

"Tomorrow you quit your night job and find a day job. Do not talk to me until you find a day job and can show me proof with a paycheck. Get rid of all these kinds of clothes and get new clothes, here is 100.00 to get started with. I will see you at the hospital and take care of your bill too. I am sure mommy and daddy would not be proud of their little girl right now."

"So if I do everything you say do we have a chance?"

"You lost that chance over three years ago, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend the night you called to tell me were through, you needed more which I thought the Friday before we did have some more but guess not enough for you. Now go as I only gave the driver 40.00 and the meter is running."

She got in and the cab took off to the local hospital. He turned to see Misty sitting on the hood of his car and he had to stop because in the midst of all of this, she looked so beautiful. "Wait, when did you get here?"

"I love you too my fiancée" and then she giggled. "May called me and she told me it might be a bit when she peeked into the bar and saw it was Dawn who was in a fight with Daisy and you were lecturing her. I came down to support you if needed. May took Daisy to the hospital and told them we will meet them there."

"Thank you, you know I do not deserve you."

"I know but I want you anyway" and then she laughed so glad she can make him smile.

 **Hospital**

Ash and Misty entered the hospital and a lot of commotion was heard "What is going on here?"

"You promised you would not call the cops and now they are arresting me for prostitution, you liar."

Ash was shocked of these accusations from Dawn; he did not call the cops.

"Dawn, I was outside when you got in the cab and with him since he left you and he did not make one phone call." Misty stood up for Ash and made sure this girl did not accuse him wrongly.

"You must be the new girl; you won't last long because everyone knows that since me he has not been with anyone so he is just waiting for me to be free. He told me that tonight."

"Sorry Dawn but I heard what he said and he told you that your chance was lost three years ago and I know why he had not dates the past three years, he prayed to someday meet me again after we met and he trust God to answer prayers and he did, we are together and engaged."

"I do not see a ring" spouted off the nasty Dawn.

"Do not need one since we confessed our love with God as our witness and someday I am promised a ring but can wait for that day."

"You weak people and your God, how pathetic can you be."

Misty was losing her cool now but she did the right thing, she walked away and got out of the situation. She was not needed to make things worse and with her blood pressure rising, she best cools down.

"That is enough Dawn, you have step out of line." He turned to the cop and asked who called and all he said was some guy who said she offered herself to him at the pub and she got in a fight and was on the way to the hospital.

"I will be right back" and Ash left the hospital.

 **At The Pub**

Ash walked up behind the guy he knew called. The guy was slamming drinks and already had one of the waitresses practically eating out of his hand. "Excuse me miss but I think your boss needs you and plus I need to get my friend home, his WIFE is due to have a baby any day and she sent me looking for him."

The waitress looked at the guy and he took out some money and told her to not listen to the guy and for 100.00 he will take her to her place and they can have some fun, she threw the beer she had on her tray in his face and he turned to look at Ash. He stepped back and then took a swing at Ash and Ash stopped the punch and then twisted his wrist until the guy was on his knees begging to be let go.

"You called the cops when I paid you to move on. You are coming with me."

"She got her money and I got nothing."

"So you are admitting you paid a woman to have sex and were this the first time?"

"I buy women weekly, who doesn't?" His buddies laughed until their friend was on the ground and in cuffs. None of them noticed the other man who came in with Ash.

"Thank you Captain Lance, I know you normally do not work on the street anymore but I appreciate this. I will talk to you tomorrow about Dawn, I am in no mood for her but I am willing to be by her side and get her past this. Something is going on that she is not admitting."

"Be in my office after work tomorrow."

"Oh man, I forgot I have to be at work tomorrow, I have been up since three A.M., going to be a long day."

Ash drove back to the hospital and he convinced the doctors to keep Dawn overnight and then he went in and told her she was out of line but he will look past it tonight. He will talk to her tomorrow night since he has to work and she will be going to the downtown station at 10:00 and meeting with Cpt. Lance.

Misty was waiting for him and the two of them had a coffee and then he drove her home and after a kiss, he went home and was in bed by two, yep it will be four hours of sleep and off to work.

 **Visitor**

He woke up to his alarm and smelled bacon and eggs and the humming of the pretty girl he loves so much. "How did you get in here?"

"Umm, you gave me a key in case of an emergency and I figured this was an emergency."

"You were about ready to go to work today and it is Memorial Day. Do you work Memorial Day?"

"No" and then he looked at her feeling stupid.

"Do not worry about it Ash. I did not think about it until I got home and some radio show I had on let me know to enjoy sleeping in because of the holiday. I tried texting you but since you did not reply back I figured you did not get it and so I came over and am making my future husband bacon, eggs and toast and you better get back in bed so I can serve you in bed."

"Why do you still have your long coat on?"

"Get in bed" she demanded at him and he did.

She set up the tray and had enough food for the both of them. She set the tray down next to him and then she took off the coat and underneath she had on silky night shorts and a spaghetti strap top with matching tan color and fabric. "I know we are not at this point in our relationship and I do have underclothes on but can we take a nap together. I love being close to you and I trust you Ash."

He nodded not knowing if this was proper and he was probably going to regret saying this. "Misty, only if we do not touch when we nap. I do not trust myself."

"We touch when we snuggle on the couch and make out."

"I know but this is a bed and I will be honest, seeing you like that, I will be asking for forgiveness later from my thoughts."

"Misty knew guys battled with this a lot and she felt bad. She really thought she was being cautious and leaning on each other in bed was not different than on the couch and she has shorts and swim tops that show more than this." She agreed and then went to the other side of the bed after they ate. She felt him move over to her and she turned and looked at him.

As soon as her lips were in view, he captured them and she melted by the touch of his lips. She noticed he was more intense but they were more comfortable with each other. Her mind was lost in the kiss and she did not notice the hand moving slowly up her side until it touched the underside of her breast, she froze and then moved off the bed.

"I am sorry Misty" and he grabbed his pillow and left the room.

She sat back down and was mad at herself for her sudden action. Would not of been her first time she was touched but before it was for all the wrong reason and now she did not want to be in that situation. She wondered if Ash was no different than other boys and needed that or nothing was going to come of the relations ship.

She got herself ready for what she was going to do, this was Ash, her fiancée and he has committed to her and she was going to let him enjoy her if that is what he wanted. She was almost married to him so a little playing around would not hurt. She promised herself she will not take any clothes off, well beside the bra she took off now and it was noticeable.

Ash looked up and saw her approaching and he noticed the immediate difference. She came to him and moved his blanket and straddled his lap. "I am sorry Ash, you are a man and we are almost married and will not lose you because I was not willing to let you touch me."

"NO! That is not right. I left so I would not be tempted to dishonor you. You are so beautiful, sexy and gorgeous but never give into my lust, never. Your body is sacred and a temple God gave you to care for. I as your future husband am supposed to honor your body and keep it cleansed until our wedding day. I ache for you Misty but I will not dishonor you."

She felt bad "I guess I felt like I was going to lose you so I wanted to offer you my body to touch and no more. I love you so much and I guess I was not thinking about the bible verse that tells us our body is a temple given by God and Christ is in us, we are to care for it. (1 Corinthians 6: 12-20)

"I love you Misty and do not worry, I will not leave you but sometimes I need to remove myself from you because men fight against lust daily. We see a pretty woman even if we have one on our arm and we look for reason other than to view, we have thoughts we should not. We are animals in that way and yet some animals are better since they mate for life and do not stray from that mate. Over the past three years I have refrained from being by women, noticed them but stayed away because I was waiting for us. I will not ruin that with doing something stupid and I ask that you refrain from trying to please me some to get me by because I want you bad misty and not sure of my stopping point."

"When are we getting married Ash?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"Yesterday" and then she giggled. "Can we talk to pastor and see when we can set up the earliest date?"

"Do you not have family you want there?"

"None that are needed there, my parents have deceased and my sisters and I are not close. I want a very small wedding and then start my life as Misty Ketchum."

"I will call him tomorrow, today we need to go back to the hospital and see Daisy and also I have to meet with the police concerning Dawn. She is dragging me down and yet I should not care but I do. We were friends for six years before our fall out and I am not one to throw six years away but I think she did."

"Ash, we will go see her together and I will go to the police station with you. I might not be much help in the case but I want to support you."

Ash leaned over to kiss her and as he did he looked down and could see right down her top. He quickly pulled away and nodded and she looked down and casually held her top to her chest and then leaned in to kiss him more. "You are right, we should get married yesterday" said Ash.

 **Back to the Hospital**

The ride to the hospital was quiet, both with a lot on their mind. Ash was still hung up on seeing down her top and she was hung up on getting married as soon as possible and not having to hold back. She had heard before that guys have these issues with sex but they are not the only ones as she adjusted in her seat to make sure her pants did not bind on her wrongly.

The visit with Daisy was pleasant besides the hundred apologies she had to throw out at them. After a while they told her to knock it off or they will make the doctor keep her another night and have run up and down the hall with a gown that has broken tie strong in the back. She shut up then.

Dawn was still very bitter but not direct at Ash and most of the time not Misty. Jealousy was in the air but Dawn controlled it for the most part. They waited for her to change her clothes; Ash paid the medical and then drove to the police station.

 **Dawn**

They entered Cpt. Lance's office and the county judge was also present. Dawn stopped and wanted to leave but Ash stopped her. "Remember what we talked about facing up to your actions, this is the start. Misty and I are here to support you."

"Why would…SHE want to help me" and Dawn said it with as much hatred as she could.

"Because she wants you to fix things up in your life, Misty is not a bitter person but she has every reason to be after your little displays towards me and her the last twelve hours."

Dawn sat down at the desk and the judge started. "Dawn Berlitz, I first need you to swear to tell the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth." Ash noticed no bible and no mention of God. He wanted to curse those who changed these laws because they felt they were offended, he thought do not break the law and then you will not have to hear those words in a courtroom.

She said she will and the judge continued on. "I reviewed your file and it is pretty clean, I found one speeding ticket and one parking ticket and you paid them both on time, no other offense." The judge does not know she forgot to pay them but Ash ran down and paid them on the last day due for her.

"This young man has volunteered to act as your civil guardian but he has some rules. This may sound forced or even blackmail but you have choices, your first choice is 30 days jail, which will forever be on your record as a prostitute, fight it in court and if you lose the judge on the trial can give you up to a year in jail and or 100's of hours of community service, depending on their mood. The last choice is the offer Ash and Misty have given you. Most people have the choice of the first two and that is it since we have it on tape you is guilty."

"If I listen to Ash's deal and I do not like it can I choose one of the others?"

"No, you have no room to bargain here. I already am giving you more than you deserve when you admit to being in this for two years and making over 15,000 a year and not paying taxes. We have not even touched that subject but the judge can."

"I will take Ash's offer but why is…SHE part of it?"

"We will get to that. First with their deal, no jail time and if you complete it we will only file a misdemeanor assault charge, another words it looks like a scuffle in a bar and those hold little weight to employers and creditors. If at any time you run from this deal, you will be placed before a judge and if happens to be me, one year and 300 hours community service and 5 year probation along with charge of prostitution on your record. Misty and Ash are giving up a lot to help you out and from what I have heard from Cpt. Lance here, you lost that chance long time ago and Ash is looking past that."

"For now" Ash added.

Dawn nodded and yet she still felt like fighting. "What if they take advantage of this state and make me feels worthless and uses me for no good?"

Ash started to get up "She is all yours Cpt. Lance and judge." Dawn's eyes popped out and she knew she really blew it this time.

"Ash wait" and Dawn looked up hearing Misty call him back. "Ash I know she wronged you but God says we are to turn our other cheek when we are assaulted but others, He also says to love our enemies as we love our friends so you cannot turn your back on a person who was a friend for six years, that is not the Ash who waited three years for me by trusting God. Remember me this morning, what I was going to do, I think to an extent that is how Dawn felt and she did not have a man like you to stop her and correct her ways or care for her."

"She gave that man up three years ago but I am not complaining, I have you now Misty."

"I am glad we area together too and we both said all things that happen in our lives is for a reason, we are here right now in front of Captain Lance and the judge to help Dawn, not rectify a past hurt. You told me in the park if you ever had a chance you would do anything to have your oldest of friends around you and be able to trust them again, this is our chance and Dawn needs to stop pitying herself and realize you are the buffer between a new life for her and jail and ruined life. You forgave Serena twice and that has worked out," Misty looked Dawn in the eyes from about five inches away when she was finishing up.

"Misty, you interested in law?" asked the judge "You make some of our lawyers look like preschoolers in the court room."

"If I was not a Christian, I would ask you to marry us right here right now so she cannot get away from me." He was serious but everyone laughed thinking he was trying to be funny.

"I know Ash; I was at service Sunday and shed a tear with everyone else. I was proud to know a young man like you does not hold all of life's sourness against everyone

She ignored the comments and kept her eyes now focused on Ash. He was not looking back but at the floor so she put her hand under his chin and lifted it. "I happen to think you are very handsome so do not let only the ground see your face." He held it up now but his eyes still showed pain.

He was risking a lot by working with Dawn, his relationship with Misty, his job if he needs to miss too much time and his mind if she does not shut up and listen for once, okay that last one he was being harsh and venting but he meant it.

Something the judge said about his thoughts on Sunday's service, how he does not let life's sourness against every one and here he was given up on a person who he used to call friend and even wanted for more than that.

He stood up and at first everyone thought he was going to leave but he stood in front of Dawn, she looked up and then away. He knelt down and she looked at him in surprise.

"One day a few years ago I considered you friend, such a friend I wanted more but it did not work and it never will. I love Misty and some day we will tell you are story. I am not giving up on you so if this does not work then it is you who chooses to not trust me and I will accept that but I will also wash my hands of you and hope to never see you again. I do not want it to come to this but I am starting a life with Misty, new job and I hope if Misty can stand me she will want to have our kids someday. I cannot be babysitting a 21 year old who cannot learn to live life correctly."

He paused to catch his breath, "There was a time when I thought I loved you and a part of me still holds that in my heart. Not intimately but still in a special way. We had so many laughs together and we would wake up in the morning and text each other and anything else. I remember a few times we laughed so much one of us would physically get sick and then we would laugh about that, what happened to that person Dawn? The silly girl who would do anything she could to get a laugh and go out of her way to make herself happy, where are you in there, I want that Dawn to come out." Ash sounded like he was begging and part of him was.

"She died a long time ago and the year I stopped wanting to be with you, my insides became numb because only you, a boy I knew I was not good enough for and I was holding him back from greatness. Did you ever wonder why we never went to my place? I did not have one. I lied to the officer here, I have been selling myself since I was 17, when I was homeless and many men would rent a room and when we were done let me stay in it and I would get ready for school."

The room was silent "I also took sophomore Physical Education as an elective my senior year because it was first hour and I could get a shower in for the day, otherwise I hated Physical Education. I took homemakers class as my other elective so the days we cooked, I asked the other girls if they did not want their food I would take it because I gave it to the needy, me."

"During this time I was getting closer and closer to you but I could not have you find out about me. I heard from a friend you were going to ask me out that Monday after we made out on the door steps, the place I chose to call home but I did not really live there but again covering my secret. I could not have you do that so I let myself into you place, met up with Paul and he was easy to seduce and let him have his way and then I made sure you found out after I told you I no longer wanted to see you."

I actually met Gary, I now your ex but I did not know that until after words. Paul set us up and all I asked for was for gift cards to restaurants so I could eat a few more meals. Paul and Gary became regulars and Paul fronted as my boyfriend. I dumped Gary after what he did to you, I might be a bitch but I am not a heart breaker and I am sorry for that." Misty wanted to punch her but she was trying to believe everything she said. She did not think she had any reason to lie now her secret is out.

"Sex has been my life for almost five years now and not sure if I can stop. I want to accept your offer but I do not want to chance hurting the happiness you finally have with Misty." She got up and ran out of the office and then you could hear the bathroom door shut.

"I will go in there since; well the rest of you would get in trouble." She smirked and then left the room.

 **With Misty and Dawn**

"Dawn, it is Misty."

"Please leave me alone."

"I would but technically you are under the custody of the police department and you just left the room without permission. I agree to come and talk to you."

Long silence followed so Misty locked the door, others can use the bathroom down the hall or wait. "I am not leaving until we have a heart to heart talk and go over these conditions Ash and I set up. Some of them are going to be tougher now that we know your history but I am at your side. We will get through this and Ash will not let you fail."

"How can you be so nice, I loved and still am in love with the guy you are going to marry?"

"I understand that and you need to get over it is over in that way with Ash but you can still salvage a friendship."

"Why, I will just mess up again he will hate me."

"Tell me how you are certain you are going to mess up again."

"I was also with women and I am not only attracted to Ash but also to you and if that gets out, he will not let me near you."

"You will be going to counseling for that and either Ash or I will be going with you as support. We have one more friend who against her better judgement but is will to help and you know her from cheerleading, May Maple."

"Why does she hate me?"

"She knows you burned Ash and also slept with Gary so she hates you indirectly because of how you hurt two people she is friends with now but willing to look past that and help you."

"I guess when you mess up, you hurt more people than you can imagine."

"Yes, now should we go through this list, just you and me?"

"Yes and do I have any choices?"

"No, accept all or none. We will have choices of some things to accept them or not but you have to give all an effort."

"Okay, let's get started' Dawn said with some attitude but simmered down a lot from earlier.

"We have fourteen rules and with the court approval, we can add or take some rules away, Sorry but you do not have a say in these rules or if we add any.

Here is the list:

Move in with Misty today, since you have no home you have little to move.

Leave escorting. The force has promised to not make you give up the pimp as long as you leave and let them know you are under the custody of the city and if you try to escort, they take down the whole organization.

Counseling – One meeting a week of one on one and one group meeting. Ash, May or I will bring you and be there to support you.

Job - starting tomorrow you will work on a resume, go online to apply for jobs and print out every confirmation that you applied, ten applications a day five days a week.

Budget – Ash will go over the budget with you tonight when we take you out for dinner.

Church - we go, you go. We cannot force you into what we believe but you will be with us because you will never be alone during this time we have guardianship with you.

Reconciling – A couple times a week we will work on a list of people you feel you need to confront, either you wronged them and you need to tell them you are sorry and make up for it or they wronged you and you need to get it out in the open, you cannot control how they will react but we will work on each time and deal with it, together.

Clothes – You can dress like you are advertising, no more super short skirts, tight tops and see through outfits. Dawn, you are a beautiful woman and Ash has memories of you begin fun loving and caring, you say it was an act but he still believes that person is in there so let a man fall in love with your personality and not just your body. May and I are taking you shopping and this month's budget for shopping from Ash is 250.00. We also go through the clothes you already have and see what we can salvage and what we throw out. Dawn asked why throw out and Misty told her they are not promoting that lifestyle so giving the clothes away only opens the door for someone else.

Volunteer - Once a month on a Saturday Ash designs and build inner city playgrounds and funds it, you are joining him.

No alone time – we do not trust you yet but you can gain it. Ash, May or I will be with you at all times in public with one exception you will see later.

No Dating – this goes with the above rule

Captain Lance – This is the exception. Once a week you will spend an evening with Captain Lance and his wife. This gives you time away from us and also give Ash and I a date night.

Graduate – you were close but unfortunately senior classes are rarely online, if we can find some great but otherwise we transfer you to a vocational school and you start with getting your two year degree. We start working on this tomorrow.

Self Defense – Ash is a black belt in three arts and he will mix them to teach you how to protect yourself. I will supervise since I need to learn to trust you but until them, you will never be alone with Ash

Those are the rules and if you accept them you sign here or else you are at the mercy of the court, she signed.

Misty walked with Dawn back to the door leading into the room, they had been gone three hours and the guys were probable worried. "Dawn, you can do this and we are with you. We might have trust issues but we do not hate you" then Misty hugged her and this affection surprised Dawn.

They walked in and the guys were feeding their faces with take-out sandwiches. Misty turned to Dawn, "I guess they did not miss us" and Dawn laughed for the first time in a long time and it sounded so nice to Ash he actually stopped eating for a few seconds. He handed a sandwich to each of the girls and the five of them talked over the list and a better mood was in the room now.

 **A New Beginning**

Right after the meeting, Dawn sent a message exactly as she was told. She did not expect much resistance since she was low in the money making for them and they threatened to let her go since she was a pain.

She then rode with Ash and Misty and was ashamed to show them the abandoned building she lived in the nights she did not meet men. Her bag was covered in dust and the few nice clothes she had were for her 'job'. Ash asked if anything of value was in there, she shook her head no. Misty already told her all her females needs would be at Misty's and she kept them stocked and now they are also Dawn's to use too. Ash took out a match and lit the bag and her belongings "A new beginning" he said and then once the contents were gone, he stamped out the fire and walked out with no more words, the girls followed

Ash was very quiet when he drove and was very business-like when he talked. He was still not comfortable with the arrangements even though he was the one who wrote most of it up with Misty's consent and May's input since both of them were involved. He pulled up to a retail store and handed her a notebook. "Write down the CORRECT size clothes, underwear, bras, and hand it back to me. We do not time for women shopping so I will get you clothes for tonight and tomorrow, not part of the budget, my gift.

He was so cold about it and Dawn and Misty wanted to argue but dared not. They both know guys should never buy girls under garments because they will get them wrong. He was back in less than thirty minutes and he bought her two nice pairs of pants for dress and one pair of jeans, a t-shirt, oversized shirt for bed and a pack of socks, French cut panties and two bras. He also included two blouses for her to look good in public.

With summer approaching he included a knee length skirt that she frowned at but gladly accepted. Ash noticed the frown "You are a pretty person Dawn; do not advertise your body when you have a great mind and face." He said no more and then drove to Misty's place for Dawn to change and Misty to freshen up while he went home to change and take a shower. He was tired but he promised to take the girls out. He has only been with Misty four days and he already missed not having alone time with her.

He picked the girls up and as greeted by a kiss from Misty and she looked into his eyes "You are amazing." He was not sure where this was coming from but he hopes he is always amazing in Misty's eye. A few minutes later Dawn came out and she had tears I her eyes. He could see she found the two other gifts in the bag, make up kit and an assortment of hair clips.

She slowly, very shyly indeed towards him and she then looked at Misty who smiled and then she leaned in to kiss his cheek but pulled away "Time to go, reservation is in 30 minutes"

 **First Fight**

"That was rude Ash" Misty scolded him. "You did something wonderful and now you pop her bubble when she was actually feeling good about herself." He turned to look her in the eyes and not with love but anger. "Am I dating you or Dawn?" and then he walked away and she gasped at his outrage to her.

"Sorry, I am already messing things up between you." Misty hugged Dawn and told her it will be okay.

They exited her apartment to find Ash in the driver seat and the front door and one back door in the car open, normally Ash opened the door for Misty and closed it before he got in the car.

"What is wrong with you" he barked at Misty. "I saw her turn to you and you nodded and then she tried to kiss my cheek. You are the one who specifically demanded me never to be alone with her" and he coldly pointed into the back seat towards Dawn and talked as if she was not there.

"Yes I bought her gift but to help her with her job hunt and trying to be a little nice, not give permission to touch me. Dawn, you are never to touch me again, get it."

She did not answer because here head was in her hands and she was crying to hard. "Take us home and once that heart of yours warms above freezing again, call me and MAYBE I will answer the phone." Misty was now losing her cool with Ash and she could not stand seeing him right now.

He did a U-turn in the street, dropped the girls off and then went home. The next few days he worked from home but did not get much done. He was so angry at Misty for reading into everything wrong and for Dawn assuming things were okay enough for her to approach him like that he did not see his own faults.

He did not at first see that he should not have gifted the girl anything yet, sends a wrong message. He should have when he gave her the clothes tell her they were for her to get started but she will pay him back for them. He should have known he has no leeway for leniency but yet he gave some on day one of this new life for Dawn. "I need to go and apologize to Misty and Dawn."

 **Reconciliation and Planning**

He opened the door and I front of him as Misty and Dawn. "I love you Ash, I am so sorry for yelling at you and not thinking what you are going through."

"I am sorry too Ash" Dawn was keeping her distance but continued "I made a smart remark that I was so excited and so happy that you thought of everything that I could kiss you. I did not mean it but Misty surprised me and said she granted me permission this once to kiss your cheek not because I deserved it because of how wonderful you are. We messed up Ash but do not hate Misty, hate me instead as I deserve to be hated."

"First, I hate no one and that word will not be used in this condo again. Second I was over sensitive about everything and being too businesslike and that might not change for a while because this is your life Dawn, a start over and not a game." She nodded in understanding and then listened more.

'I should of gave Misty the 250.00 and told the both of you to drop me off at home, get the clothes needed and pick me up so we can go out to eat. I made it personal and I should not, at least not yet."

"Would you feel better if we took the amount off of the budgeted amount and then we go shopping with the remainder?"

"Did you two look at the brands or the prices?" Both shook their heads no. "I meant it when I wanted you to make an impression on job interviews and bought the best. I also wanted you to start your new life confident so made sure you have make up and things for you hair. I spent over 500.00 on those few clothes." Misty and Dawn both almost hit their chins on the floor.

"Why so much Ash," Dawn asked.

"You will not spend like that, you will watch ads and go and get what is on sale. I think the panties and two bras will last a little bit but get what you need within budget and that budget is good until the end of this month so that is only a couple of days and then next month same amount until you get a job and then no more clothing allowance from me."

Misty kissed him once on the mouth from her and once on the cheek for Dawn. She was still in shock she was wearing such expensive cloths and not sure how she will ever pay him back for everything.

We will order out tonight and then go over the budget. Ash then made the call and a half hour later they had Chinese food and a table full of paper work.

"Dawn we figured you should be able to get a job that pays at least 40k a year, or after taxes and other junk the government takes out, that will be around $2500.00 per month that you take home and we have the budget figured out that you will have very little left but you do have options.

One of the options is to buy clothes that look nice and yet are not from expensive places. I can afford any suit I want but I go to second hand stored, get a very nice suit and have it altered. The final cost is way less than half the new price from a high end store. The problem with this is you have to go shopping a lot to catch these items because they appear and disappear fast.

The girls saw no problem with shopping a lot until Ash reminded them if the store did not have what they wanted. Ash noticed the quick change of moods and he laughed. Misty leaned over to Dawn and whispered something and Dawn almost choked. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing much, I just told her with your attitude we might wait to get married three years and you will have to wait for "that" until we are married." Ash was the one looking sad now but then he smirked' "goes both ways."

"Think the pastor can marry us yesterday," which was become there inside joke now.

This reminded Ash he has not called the pastor but then him and Misty had not talked for almost two days so he will verify if she still wants to get married as soon as possible.

They went through the rest of the budget and Dawn saw a lot of discipline and hard work in front of her. She also needed to set up counseling, talk to Captain Lance to set up a visit schedule, write up the first couple people she needed to reconcile, she had two names but had to scratch them when she was told Ash and Misty do not count.

She looked online for classes and she found out the school she goes to now offers half of her senior classes and night classes. It will take her two years but she will be able to do it. She also looked up internships and she has a long shot with those since she had to drop out but after she completes a few classes, gets better grades and has everything on time, she will increase her chance of a nice internship.

She was going to school for social work, she thought of it as her way out but she never practiced what she preached. She told Ash and Misty she wants to help kids, kids that do not have the breaks in life and get them on the right path. She will work with anyone who is considered a minor and would like to have a small work load but put lots of time into each of her few clients.

"Dawn, I have your job for you if you are willing. I work for a company that works with kids in the inner city. I meet with the kids and we work on social structure but it also based on swimming lessons and getting along with each other. We wanted to add options to the plan but with the tight budget we can only pay 25,000 a year and we wanted you to make 40,000.00 but as the budget hopefully increases so will your pay."

"Would you be interested in working with dancing and cheering for the girls?" Dawn wanted to make enough money to work the budget but she also wanted this job.

"How can I work the budget, take classes at school, work a full time job and make the money needed. I have realized the less time I receive handouts, the more I grow up."

"Dawn, I am going to come right out and ask, do you believe in God, Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit?"

"I know who they are but never put much attention to them. Growing up we were not forced to go to church so I let that entire stuff slide."

"Sunday you will go to church with us, I hope you listen, give it a chance and at least enjoy the music. I hope if you do not understand something you will ask and not blow it off. I cannot make you believe but I can ask you to try. Never feel obligated doing the optional things we ask of you because if what we are doing. Think of the contract as business but life decisions we help with we do it as three friends."

"Do you consider me a friend Ash?"

"Never stopped, just for a while did not care if I saw you but I did care for your well-being, otherwise I could not do what I am doing for you now."

She started to have tears in her eyes and as much as she wanted to hug Ash, she knew the rules of no touching. She hugged herself and accepted a hug from Misty.

"No more budget talk for today, let's get you two home and then tomorrow you sign up for school, make your list and also see what Misty finds out about that job. If it is available take it then we will work the budget around it. Might have to give up on some things or shrink some of the savings and fun things but that is part of budgeting."

The next couple days were very busy with the shopping, signing up for school and getting financial aid forms completed. She might qualify for a couple grants to get her started and she had a list of six people she wanted to talk to and ask for forgiveness, Daisy being one of them.

Ash and Misty have a date of the first Saturday in September for the wedding, this give them three months to plan a very small wedding. He already told Captain Lance, who was becoming his best friend and a person he leaned o when he messed up with Misty. Misty did not see it as messing up but as growing together but Ash was hard on himself.

Dawn accepted the job and Misty was able to get her a starting pay of 27,500.00 so her monthly budget was lower but Ash adjusted the budget, he did not mess with the clothing allowance he and saw the relief on Dawn's face. "Tomorrow Misty said she has time to take you shopping and I suggest a second hand store to get your shorts and tops you need for work. I almost forgot, you are now part of my cell phone plan and I can add you for 25.00 a month instead of the 75.00 you are paying now."

She was excited about this but she was a little upset he changed her number she has had for 5 years. "Dawn, you are no longer part of the life of the past five years. The number you had is known by people we need you to forget about, you do not work for them anymore. You have unlimited text and talk but so not use the interest because it is expensive if we go over and I need it for work."

"Tomorrow you and I are going to the bank and sorry to do this but my name will be on everything and you cannot do any transfers without my permission. I know the banker personally and she will keep it all confidential. You will set up a checking, savings and a second savings to save up for a car. You will put 100.00 into each of the savings and if you spend under budget, we put money in the car account. I have more to say about that later."

They were going to discuss more things but the doorbell rang and it was May. "I figured you two might need some time so I was wondering if Dawn wanted to go out to eat with me and maybe some shopping." May knew the rules and would not spend any of her own money o Dawn's clothes but all of them agreed taking her out to eat helped on Misty's food budget and also a reason to get Dawn out of the house.

Ash handed May that months budget for clothes and he told May the discussion of shopping second hand stores. "I love second hand stores, where do you think I got all of these clothes?" Dawn's eyes popped open wider because what May had on Ash even had to admit was cute, conservative but yet you knew she was all woman under the outfit.

Misty explained Dawn will be doing a lot of the same kind of activity as dancers and cheerleaders and should try to have a weeks' worth of outfits in case getting to laundry with her busy schedule was a weekend only job.

"Do not worry, when she comes home she will be set and plus, in three days new month, new budget, more shopping." May loved to shop much more than Misty and Misty was glad she was getting the alone time with Ash.

"Behave you two" and then a giggling May closes the door.

A/N 4/21/16 – I know this is a really long chapter and because of that I will rethink my future chapters. I could of kept going on dealt with more issues but the next chapter is going to be one that Misty and Ash might go beyond what they should and make a mistake, no pregnancy but the temptations they have builds between them and at times they start to go too far. Do they stop, do they clear their mind and know they should not but will they stop. I read an article that a lot of time teen age Christian's first lost battle is intimacy. They learn to love as a Christian but when they take the love they learned and give it to one of the opposite sex and also the hormones that are battling inside of them, temptation wins.

I promise if they go over the line, it will not be in detail and also not that far if you know what I mean. I am trying to write the story from a view point of the things I went through as none Christian, the things I hear talking to Christian daughters of friends of mine who tell me how difficult it is, especially when they are losing a guy because they will not "perform" like other girls do. Some of them admitted they did a little bit more and that led to a lot more, others did a little bit more and stopped and some refrained all together but most of them lost the boy.

As a man, we can be cruel and put a lot of pressure on the girls, we say one thing but then the next thing we do is opposite. We say we understand but then we make out, let out hand travel, pout when turned down and issue guilt trips. We stare at couples who are more affectionate and make sure the girl knows we are watching others. NOT ALL GUYS ARE LIKE THIS, it is just rare for men to actually understand the pressures of girls. I did not when I was younger but when I started working with youth and the girls would confide in me some issues, most were how their boyfriend treated them, Christian boyfriends.

It is tough being young and walking away from temptations, I didn't when I was young and wish I did but I was weak. Still weak with some sins and fight them daily. Please stay strong and some day you will be rewarded with a wonderful person to marry and experience love that two people who confessed their love in front of church and God, a love meant for only them to share with each other.

Love to all and if you are liking or not liking the story, let me know. I normally do not beg for reviews but if you do not want to comment on the story but have a praise God you want to share, please do. If the story reaches you in a way that you have not been before or has you see something different let me know. God deserves all the praise and I thank him for each ready and hope the story has a positive Godly effect on you.


End file.
